Who We Are
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Four seemingly average teenage boys are about to find out that their lives aren't as average as they think, as things spiral out of control in a tangle of hardship, threats...and evil ninjas. Rated for language and violence. AU story; see inside. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: A new story! And a chapter story, nonetheless. So it's definitely an AU story- Exodus and everything after is totally different (I'll get to that when it comes). And not only that, but these are not turtles. They are humans. Just humans. You'll see ;) And I'll try to find a way to get up some visuals of the boys soon._**

**_Disclaimer: Y'know, I think I'm just gonna put a permanent disclaimer in my profile..._**

* * *

Leo sighed as he watched his brothers scrambling about the house to get ready. "Come on, guys! You're gonna be late."

Sometimes he wondered what had really gone on for the past seventeen years. He couldn't remember thirteen of his seventeen years and it _bugged_ him. He remembered school, but . . . not a lot else.

"Raph!" Don shouted, pounding on the bathroom door. "Will you freakin' hurry _up_?!"

"I'm fixing my hair; hang on! Why're you in such a hurry?"

"Because I've needed the bathroom for the last half an hour but you were in there the whole time!"

"_Why_?"

"Because I have to pee, Raph! _Open the stupid door_!"

"Just gimme a minute!"

"Raph!" Leo shouted. "Let your brother go! I think it's more important than your hair!"

"Fine!" Raph stalked out of the bathroom, and Don shoved past him. Don came out less than a minute later. "Dumbass," Raph muttered.

"Son of a-"

Leo gave both of them a firm smack, knocking their heads together in the process. "Enough! Both of you watch your language."

Raph and Don folded their arms huffily.

Shaking his head, Leo went and wrapped an arm around fourteen-year-old Mikey's shoulders. "Hey, aren't you excited, little brother? First day of high school."

"Easy for you to say," Mikey mumbled. "You're a senior, dude. You've been there four _years_."

"Aw, just relax," Raph said. He and Don were fraternal twins- both two years older than Mikey; Raph, however, considered himself to be two minutes older than Don. "Don't worry, 'kay? Look, we're all gonna go to the same room for our schedule. We'll show you where we meet for lunch, help you to your first class, and it'll all work out."

"But what about after school? I-I don't know if there's practice and . . ."

"There's not," Don assured. "Just some random fun stuff. Everything will work out."

"Come on, guys," Leo said. "Or we're gonna be late. And Raph, Don, I expect both of you to stop sneering at each other like that!"

"Asshole," Raph mumbled under his breath.

Don snickered. Leo either didn't hear or chose to ignore it.

* * *

Mikey stared blankly at his schedule. "Don," he said apprehensively, "I . . . I don't know where any of these places are . . ."

So, Don led his sibling around campus, showing him the groups of classrooms and pointing out various meeting spots. "Thanks," Mikey whispered. The bell rang, causing him to jump.

Don nodded encouragingly. "See you at lunch, little bro. Be good."

Mikey felt much more lighthearted by the end of the day. "So," Don said as they headed into the band room that afternoon, "how was your first day?"

"Pretty good. All my teachers are . . . well, decent, and animation sounds like fun. Although . . ." He glanced around and added in a whisper, "I think my health teacher might be a bit of a freak . . ."

Don laughed. "Come on. Man, I am not looking forward to this."

"Why not? Section leader dress-up sounds fun!"

Don set down his backpack with a grin. "Well . . . not so much when you're a section leader. Go on and find the rest of your section, 'kay?"

Mikey nodded eagerly and went to join one of the other flutists, who was shutting away the outside world with his music.

Don smiled fondly. He had been startled when his little brother had taken up playing a flute three years ago, even more so when he had wanted to join marching band. Time and time again, he had reminded his sibling how much effort it would take. But Mikey insisted, and he was doing very well for a freshman.

"Oh, Donny boy!"

Don cringed and slowly turned to face the other trumpet players, groaning in dismay when he saw them holding up a bright green flowery dress, a pair of sunglasses, and a headband. "Must I really . . . ?"

"Yep."

Don sighed. "Fine, give it here."

Mikey burst into laughter when he saw his brother. Don rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, it's very funny."

"Dude," laughed Mikey, "dude, hold still. I have to get a picture of this."

"_Why_?"

"To show Leo and Raph! Duh!"

Don stood still, but he didn't smile. "Can I take it off now?"

Mikey noticed several people with packs of deflated water balloons, and he trailed after them to help. He stayed outside and sat and watched the bag of filled balloons, making sure that no one touched them. "_Dang_!" he exclaimed. "That water balloon is as big as a freakin' ostrich egg!"

"Just tie this, will you?"

Mikey took the untied balloon. He tried. And tried. And tried some more. Then, the rubber slipped from his grasp and shot through the air like a tiny rocket, spraying him with water. "Eep!"

Don came around the corner, having changed back into his clothes. "What happened to you?" he chuckled, seeing his dripping wet sibling.

"Water balloon . . ."

"That explains things."

A clarinet player came out and shoved a pack of balloons at the brown-haired teen. "Fill these, will you?"

"Um, sure. Wanna help, Mike?"

"Ah . . . it's probably safer if I stay here."

It took them nearly half an hour to fill all of the balloons. Then, they headed out onto the field, and war began.

"Mikey!" Don shouted. "Have you any idea where that balloon just hit me?!"

Mikey giggled.

* * *

"So," Leo said as they ate dinner that evening, "how was everyone's first day?"

Raph shrugged. Don smiled. Mikey grinned. "Raph," Leo said, "is something wrong?"

Raph shrugged again and looked at his plate, as though he thought that he could eat his dinner by staring at it.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Leo asked gently.

Raph shook his head and stood up. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

"Do you feel okay?" Don queried.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Yeow!"

They all looked at Mikey, who was picking up a napkin and rubbing it across his face. "Pasta sauce in your eye seriously burns."

Leo and Don chuckled. Raph just turned and headed for his room.

A short time later, Leo stood up. "Okay, guys. Homework?"

"Bleh," said Mikey. "The only homework I have other than getting papers signed is math."

Don chuckled. "Figures. Well, best get on it, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Ten minutes later, Mikey tapped lightly on the door of the room that Don and Leo shared. "Guys? C'n I come in?"

"Sure," Leo said. "What's up, bro? Math done?"

"Yup. Just need signatures on all these papers and stuff."

Leo nodded. "Set them on the end table; I'll get to them. Go check on Raph, if you would, Mikey. I'm worried about him, but you know how headstrong he gets whenever I try to talk with him."

"Sure."

Mikey didn't knock on Raph's door, despite the bold sign that said, "KNOCK OR DIE". "Heya!" Mikey greeted cheerily.

Raph was lying on his chest on his hammock-like bed, staring grumpily at a math worksheet. "Why is it," he growled, "that math teachers are the only ones who give you homework on the friggin' first day?!"

Mikey peered over Raph's shoulder. "Aw, I can do that. Learned it last year."

Raph grunted. "Come on, Raphie boy, you need some help?" Mikey offered.

"Don't call me that!" Raph shouted.

Mikey leapt away, nearly losing balance and coming very close to falling over. "Yeek! _Sorry_. It's just a nickname."

"How'd you like it if someone called you a nickname that makes you feel like a little kid?" Raph snarled.

Mikey lowered his eyes. "Not much. You . . . ah . . . want some help?"

Raph lowered his eyes, a small amount of his fiery manner fading. "Maybe."

"Look, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

A few minutes later, Raph was nodding and pressing pencil to paper. "That makes sense." He tousled his brother's messy blonde hair gently. "Thanks. Stay and make sure I'm doin' it right?"

"Sure." Mikey chuckled suddenly. "You should've seen the look on Donny's face. First balloon I threw, _pow_! Right between the legs!"

Raph laughed. "Nice."

Mikey hesitated for a moment before fixing his best 'please don't kill me no matter what I say' smile on his face and carrying on with the task Leo had given him. "So, uh . . . why so quiet at dinner? It's gotta be something more than math homework."

Raph's smile faded and he fixed his eyes on his paper. "Yeah, just . . . problems at school. It's nothing. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"I . . . yeah."

* * *

Leo shook his head slowly and rolled onto his stomach. "Donny, did you see where I put my pen?"

"Here." Don didn't look up from his chemistry sheet. "Seriously, why the hell am I doing this 'show me what you already know' worksheet if they're just gonna teach me the same thing no matter what I know and don't know?"

"Don't know. Ask the teacher." Leo sighed heavily before slowly scratching out 'Leonardo Hamato' on the parent/guardian signature line. _I'm the closest thing to a guardian that they have_, he thought. _I can't even remember our parents . . ._ Since the eighth grade, he had been faced with the responsibility of caring for his three younger siblings. It had not been an easy thing for a thirteen-year-old, and it still wasn't much easier for him as an eighteen-year-old, but it was what he had to do. And, in truth, he was beginning to get used to it.

Still, it pained him to have to sign all those papers in place of a parent.

* * *

_Michelangelo Hamato, please report to the counseling office._

Mikey slowly picked up his backpack and loped his way across campus and up to the office. Leo was already there when he arrived, and he looked rather cross. "Leo?" Mikey said uncertainly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Leo shook his head and ran his fingers through his scraggly, raven-black hair. "No, you're okay. This happens every year. I'll straighten it out. _Again_."

At that moment, Raph and Don came in as well. "This _again_?" Don sighed.

Raph didn't speak. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked.

A woman came out of the office. "Michelangelo?"

Mikey looked up. "Huh?"

"Your papers were signed, under the parent/guardian space, by Leonardo Hamato."

"Yup."

"Our records show that he is a student here. And he has signed your siblings' papers as well."

"Sounds about right."

"He's a bit young to be your parent, hmm?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, immediately understanding why his brothers looked so exasperated. "Duh. He's my brother. We're all brothers."

"Look," Leo interjected. "Must we go through this every year? Our parents are dead and we have no known family save for each other. I am their legal caretaker, and the closest thing to a guardian that they have."

"Hmm. I see. You may go."

The bell rang for lunch. "What in the world was all that garbage?" Mikey asked.

"Happens every year," Raph grunted. "They just don't get it, the little . . ."

"Raph, watch your tongue," Leo warned.

"It'll be better next year after Leo graduates," Don added. "Once he's not a student here any more, they'll leave us alone . . . hopefully."

"Hey, Raph," said Mikey. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch," Raph answered. "Alone. Just go wherever it is you go."

Don sighed. "Mike, what say we find out what our quarrelsome brother is up to, hmm?"

"I'm coming too," Leo said. "Raph's attitude has had me a bit worried. C'mon, let's go."

They quietly followed after their reclusive sibling, taking great care to stay out of his line of sight; it wasn't very hard, as Raph didn't appear to be paying a lot of attention in the first place. He soon stopped and leaned against the fence, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He stared at the ground in silence, and did nothing more.

"Hey there, Raphie."

Raph glanced up; his face paled just slightly and a small flicker of fear appeared in his eyes. "Whatcha want, Gerard? I don't have any money or nothin' you'd want."

"Just makin' sure you're still breathing."

Raph began to edge away. "Leave me alone. I don't want no trouble from you."

Gerard smirked. He had a fiendish smirk, made creepier by the contrast between his ghostly pale skin and black clothes and hair. "Too bad, ya li'l freak."

Raph grunted boldly. "Huh. With as creepy as you look, you ain't in no position to be callin' _me_ a freak."

Gerard shoved him. Hard. Raph stumbled, tripped, and fell hard against the wire fence, landing on the pavement with a loud, "umph!" Gerard walked away as though nothing had happened, heading toward a slim brunette standing a short ways away.

"Raph!" cried Mikey. He, Don, and Leo hurried to their brother's side.

Leo took Raph's arm and eased him to his feet. "You okay, bro?"

"M'fine," Raph grunted.

"This is what's been upsetting you lately, isn't it?" Leo asked.

Raph blinked slowly. His body still trembled fiercely, and his face was still pale with fright. He looked at the ground and quietly replied with a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

**_A/N: So what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Leave your opinions! It'll make me update that much faster!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Reviews, reviews! Hooray! This pleases me. Therefore, you gets more story. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

"How long has this been going on?" Leo questioned.

"Since last school year," Raph admitted quietly. "I'd hoped that he'd forgotten about me over summer. I hate to say it, but . . . that guy scares me. Look at this." He rolled up his left pant leg, revealing a deep scar on his ankle. "This . . . is why I've been wearing long pants all the time- even when it's scorchin' hot outside. I didn't want you guys to know about any of this."

"But . . . why didn't you want us to know?" Don asked.

Raph sighed heavily. "Because . . . I was worried that if I said something and you guys tried to help . . . I-I just wanted to fight my own battles, I guess. I'm sorry I've been so withdrawn. But . . . guys, I'm _scared_. Something's just not right about that kid, and I'm worried about what'll happen if he gets me alone. I mean . . . really alone." He bent down to fix the leg of his pants.

"How'd that happen?" Mikey queried.

"Shoved into that wire fence," Raph replied. "I got up and he shoved me again. My ankle got stuck in the wire, slashed up real bad. A piece of metal actually broke off and got stuck; that's why there's a scar."

"And you said nothing," Leo confirmed in a dry tone.

Raph nodded meekly. Leo sighed. "Raph, Raph, Raph. You can be so irresponsible."

A pause.

"But all the same, I'm still really proud of you. You stood up to him very maturely, and that's what I like to see." Leo smiled and touched his sibling's shoulder. "We'll talk about this at home," he said quietly. "Until it's settled, stick close to one of us at all times. For safety reasons. Okay?"

"Okay, Leo. I . . . I understand."

"Besides," Leo added, "being able to hide something like this from _me_ is a pretty tough thing to do."

Raph chuckled. "Heh. Thanks."

Leo grinned. "That wasn't exactly a compliment, you know."

"Can we eat now?" Mikey asked. "I'm hungry and I won't get to eat again until after practice. Nobody likes drill . . . seriously."

"All the same, our first competition is less than two months away," Don reminded him. "We need to finish learning our show."

"Ah, that reminds me," said Leo. "Raph, what are you planning on doing after school? I've got things to take care of this afternoon, and I won't be home until dinner."

"Actually, I . . ." Raph looked up and a small, meek smile touched his lips. "There's something I was gonna surprise you guys with. I . . . I signed up for . . ."

"What?" Leo asked.

"The . . . the football team. Varsity."

There was a beat of silence.

"Raph, that's great!" Leo said proudly. "You'll do a fine job, bro."

Mikey giggled. "Yeah. You can finally put those oversized muscles of yours to use, huh?"

Raph socked him in the arm. "Ya little twerp."

But a few days later, Raph came home looking hurt and dejected. "What's the matter?" Leo asked. "Why so down, bro?"

Raph sighed heavily and sank down on the couch. "I got dropped from the team. It isn't _fair_, Leo! They didn't even give me a chance to learn! I . . . I don't know what I did wrong." He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. You were counting on me to do great at this. I'm so sorry I let you down."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Leo murmured sympathetically. "You didn't let me down. Maybe it just isn't what you're meant for. It's . . . sort of like trying to get a job. You have to try and try, and when they beat you down, you get up and try harder. You didn't let me down, Raph. Of course I was hoping to watch you do well, but I wasn't going to be upset with _you_ if you got knocked off. You did your best and that's what counts to me, and that's what should count for you too. Besides . . ." He paused before adding in a whisper, "I hear that the coach is a real asshole."

Raph looked up, shocked to hear such a word coming from his elder brother's mouth. "Really." A smirk crept onto his lips.

Leo smiled too. "Really. Now come on, let's skip ninjutsu practice for today. I have a little something fun we can do that might cheer you up."

"Mikey and Don too?" Raph asked.

"Of course."

* * *

"Raph, pass to me!" Mikey cried, waving his arms wildly. "Over here! Over here!"

Raph threw the football that they had dug out from the garage. Mikey sprang up, missed, and got hit square in the nose. "Ow!" He landed on his back in the soft, springy grass of the park. "Oof! I'm okay! I am _okay_!"

Raph chuckled. "It's a wonder you can stay balanced when you march around that field, Mike."

Mikey sat up. "Hey! Come on, Donny, let's show these two how it's really done!"

Don rolled his eyes amusedly. "Oh, okay. Basic box exercise. Forward eight, left eight, back eight, right eight, and halt. Got that?"

"Yup. Let's go!"

Don called the mark time and they began to march in something of a large square. "Mikey, _count_!"

Mikey was growing disoriented; he and Don had already collided twice, and he was wobbling dangerously going backwards. "Aw, where are those yard lines when I need them? Wh-whoa!"

He lost balance, fell, and landed flat on his back. "Oof!"

And then, like a true marcher, he got right back up again and scrambled back into place next to his sibling, managing just to finish off the last two steps and the halt. "That," said Don, "is why we always march backwards on our _toes_."

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "I realize that. Heh. Well, every guy's gotta fall at least once, huh?"

"Mmm . . . not really." Don leaned closer and added in a whisper, "And don't tell anyone this, but . . . in my freshman year, I fell four _times_. In the same day. In the middle of the season. At a Saturday practice."

"Dude . . . you klutz."

Don chuckled.

* * *

"Be right back," Mikey said at lunch about a week later. "Just gotta throw this away." He bounced off, leaving Raph to wonder where all that excess energy spawned from.

Mikey flicked the lump of paper and plastic- and sandwich crust- into the trash can and turned to head back toward his brother. He found himself met in the face by a black shirt and a hard chest. "Oof!"

"Heya, shrimp."

Mikey gulped at the familiar voice, and looked up to the ghostly pale face of its owner. "I-I'm no shrimp," he said bravely. "Go away, Gerard. I never did anything to you." He began to circle around slowly, slipping out of the corner that he was pinned in.

Gerard gave him a rough shove. Mikey stumbled. Gerard shoved him again, harder, and dug his thick nails into the younger teen's hand.

Mikey fell with a yelp, landing hard on the pavement. He scrambled up and bolted, colliding with his second-oldest sibling. "Raph!" He burrowed his head in the warm black material at his brother's chest, trembling fiercely. "Raph," he whispered. "Raph, don't let him hurt me . . ."

Raph instinctively wrapped his arms around his little brother, squeezing him tightly to let him know that it was okay, that he was safe now. "I won't," he murmured. Then, he looked up, wrath burning in his eyes. "Hey, Gerard!"

"Whatcha want, ya freak?"

"You can mess with me all you want. You can shove me around, you can scar me, you can hurt my spirit and take my pride. But when you mess with my little brother, you cross the line. Nobody ever gets away with picking on my li'l bro. Ever."

"Ooh," said Gerard. "What a _sweet _little Raphie."

Raph snarled. A strong, familiar hand came to rest on his shoulder. "That," said his older brother's voice, "goes for all of us."

Raph looked up at Leo and Don, who were both standing next to him, and a confident smile spread across his face. "We're a family, and we're a team. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Raph's smirk only broadened when he saw Gerard falter slightly. Picking on one uneasy kid was undemanding. Picking on three assertive ones determined to protect their brother was much, much more difficult to do without earning a lot of grudges.

Mikey slowly lifted his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "Thanks for sticking up for me, guys."

Raph smiled as well. "No, thank you. For giving me a reason to stick up for myself."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Raph shifted to rest one arm over Mikey's shoulders. "C'mon, kid. Let's get to class."

"Curiosity, Raph: why are you even taking health? You're a junior, right?"

"Yeah, well . . . I kinda blew it off the first couple of years. And I don't want to take it next year. 'Sides, I figured you could use the company in such a crappy class."

"Heh. Thanks. Hey . . . I can kinda see why Gerard scares you. Something about him just . . . isn't right, y'know?"

Raph chuckled. "Glad to know I ain't the only one who's a chicken." He flicked Mikey's ear.

Mikey giggled. "Hey, cut that out." He reached up to return the flick and heard Raph gasp.

"Mikey, your hand . . ."

Mikey looked at the back of his hand, noticing for the first time the raw bloody cuts that his foe's fingernails had left. "Yeep!"

Raph pushed open the door to the classroom. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really. _Ow_! Well, now that I'm thinking about it, yeah. It does. Like, lots."

"We'll get you fixed up." Raph led his brother over to the teacher's desk. "Hey, can I take him to the nurse? His hand got pretty messed up at the end of lunch."

Minutes later, they were heading across campus. "Why'd you ask to come?" Mikey queried.

Raph grinned. "Hey, it's an excuse to get out of health class, right?"

Mikey chuckled. "Good point."

* * *

"Where's your instrument?" Aron, the assistant drum major, asked that afternoon at practice.

"Can't carry it," Mikey replied, bending down to fix the knot in his shoelace that had magically come undone for the second time in twenty minutes.

"Why not?"

Mikey finished with the lace and held up his bandaged hand. "Would you really like to see the evidence?"

"Well, count loud then. Or sing your part."

"Dude," Mikey chuckled, "you do _not_ want to hear me sing."

"And you can drop for thirty."

"What-?"

"You heard me."

"Dude, I was trying to make a joke. Do you, like, ever smile?"

"You want to make it forty?"

Mikey stared at him in shock.

"Hey!" Don called, dashing over to join them. "What's with this, Aron? It isn't his fault that he hurt his hand; I was there when it happened. You know he likes to be a comedian. Give the kid a break, okay?"

Aron scowled. "How's about you get your hair out of your face?"

Don's hand strayed to the long brown hair that covered his right eye; it had been cut that way for as long as he could remember. "Yeah, not likely. I've only been marching like this for what, three years? _Including_ competitions?"

"And I have never been happy with it."

Don shook his head slowly and gave a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Mikey. Come with me and let's talk this over, okay?"

Mikey nodded meekly and allowed Don to lead him over to the little shaded area where they set their water bottles and instrument cases during practice. "Look . . . I can't blame you for being upset; getting in trouble for making a little joke is pretty stupid. It's obvious that you can't carry an instrument. Well, you could probably carry it, but you certainly can't play it, right?"

Mikey looked at the bandage wrapped around his hand. "Still kinda hurts," he said quietly. "Carrying my case out here didn't really help."

Don laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Poor guy. We'll have to get you fixed up once we're home, huh? I'll help you carry your stuff later. Promise."

"M'sorry," Mikey mumbled.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You don't have to drop for thirty; that's completely irrational."

"You have the authority over him in this?"

Don smiled. "Well, I'm a section leader- maybe not yours, but still a section leader- and more importantly, I'm your older brother. So yes. I feel that I do."

Mikey grinned faintly. Holly- the drum major- came over to join them. "Hey, Mikey, why looking so down?"

Mikey sighed. "Just a little trouble. Don't worry about it."

"Trouble as in . . . you're _in_ trouble, or you're _having_ trouble?"

"Well, he sure thinks I'm in trouble," Mikey muttered, jerking his head toward the field.

"Is that so? Well, listen up. Do you know your music?"

"There's a few measures I'm stuck up on, but I'm working on it."

"Do you know your counts?"

"Yup."

"Do you know your sets?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how the music fits in with the show?"

"Pretty much; I'm learning."

"Then I see no problem with you having a few days where you can't carry an instrument. Especially if it's because you're hurt. Just think of it as some time to focus on really getting your sets down, right?"

Mikey smiled, a full smile this time. "Thanks."

"Now both of you get back on that field, okay? And don't worry about Aron. He tends to be a lot more into the competition aspect and sometimes forgets that we aren't just here to win; we're here to have fun too. So _have fun_. Okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**_That evening . . ._**

"Leo's late," Raph observed.

"Unusual," Don chimed in.

At that moment, Leo came in the front door. A smile split his face from ear to ear. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late."

"Alright, spill it," Raph said. "What happened, Smiley?"

Leo's grin only broadened as he sat down at the table. "I see you fixed dinner, Raph. Thank you."

"Hey, I asked a question," Raph reminded him.

"And you'll get an answer," Leo assured. "Right after evening practice."

It seemed like Leo could hardly wait to share his news. His eyes were like stars and his focus was obviously elsewhere as they ate and then went through their daily ninjutsu practice routine. Afterwards, Leo called a family meeting.

"I've something to tell all of you. Now, you guys know I've been poking around for a job lately, right?"

"Yeah," chorused three voices.

A smile broke across Leo's face, and his eyes twinkled with excitement. "I got hired on a temporary position at the dojo downtown. It's on the same days that Don and Mikey have practice, and it's from two-thirty to five, so it won't change around any schedules other than mine. I start next week."

Silence.

Leo lowered his eyes, his smile fading. "I . . . I thought you guys would be happy for me . . ."

He gasped as Mikey suddenly wrapped him in a bear hug. "Leo, this is great! This is just the kind of job that's perfect for you!"

Leo relaxed and smiled, slightly relieved. Don touched his shoulder gently and nodded. "Thanks, guys," Leo whispered. "You've no idea how nervous I was about this."

"What about me?" Raph asked quietly. "What will I do on those days?"

"You," Leo said, "will walk home, do your homework, and start dinner. Understand?"

"Oh. Oh, okay . . ." Raph sounded slightly wounded.

"Raph, don't give me that look," Leo said. "I'm really counting on you to be responsible about this."

"I know, Leo, and I will, I just . . ."

"You don't want to walk home alone with Gerard still being around and all?" Leo asked gently.

"Yeah . . ."

"Hmm . . ." Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure there's a solution . . ."

"What about Chase?"

They looked at Mikey. "Y'know, the kid next door," Mikey continued. "I've seen Raph hanging with him a couple times. Chase probably wouldn't mind having someone to walk home with."

"That's true," Leo said.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Raph said, relaxing a bit. "He's kinda weird, but he'll do."

"Good. Well, now that all this is settled, who's in the mood for ice cream?" Leo asked.

* * *

**_A/N: I know it seems like there isn't a lot going on right now, but just wait. Just you wait... (shifty glance) Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well, this chapter really starts getting into some plot action here; hope you enjoy it. I'll be updating every Friday, as long as enough reviews come in over the week, that is ;) Read on!_**

**_

* * *

_**_I don't understand . . . who are they? Why do I keep seeing them?_

_What are they . . . ?_

_Turtles . . . masked turtles . . . weapons . . . dangerous . . . so dangerous . . ._

_Or are they?_

_Could they be . . . like us? Brothers, learning self-defense? To protect each other?_

_They look so happy . . . so gentle and kind . . . they wouldn't harm an innocent . . ._

_Right?_

_What does this mean . . . ?_

_What-_

"Mikey, wake up!"

"Wha-?"

"Out of bed, little brother. You'll be late."

Mikey pulled the covers over his head with a groan. "Leo, it's Saturday. Go away."

"Mike . . ."

"Just wake me at noon so I don't miss lunch."

"Mikey, get up!"

"Why?!"

"You'll be late for morning ninjutsu practice. Now get your lazy butt out of bed."

"Meh."

He heard an exasperated sigh and the soft sound of feet leaving his doorway. But only a few minutes later, a high-pitched and completely off-key trumpet note blasted only inches away from his head, causing him to sit up with a shriek. "Yaaaah! I'm awake, okay?!"

Don lowered the trumpet with a grin. "Rise and shine, kid. Breakfast time."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you're making."

"Aw, whatever. I'll just go hungry." Mikey's thoughts drifted back to his dream as he got out of bed and got dressed. "That's the fourth time I've dreamed about those turtle things . . . whatever they are. I wonder . . ."

He decided to discuss it with Raph.

"I don't know," Mikey finished quietly. "I just keep having that same freaky dream."

"Huh," Raph said, tying a red band around his forehead. "You think it means something?"

"I . . . I dunno. I just needed to tell someone."

"Well, this gets to be too much, you just let me know, huh? I don't know what I can do to help, but I'll sure try."

"Okay. That . . . that makes me feel a little better."

"Guys," Leo called, "quit stalling and get in here for practice."

"We're not stalling," Raph yelled back. "Mikey had something important to tell me. We're coming."

Leo waited patiently until Raph and Mikey had entered the dojo. "Guys . . . I have a small request. Would you . . . would you mind if I lead practice today they way I'm going to be leading it at my job downtown? I'd like to have some experience beforehand, and you guys can point out things I need to improve on. Is that okay?"

"Sure," said Raph. "Go ahead."

Leo paused for a moment, deciding on how to begin. "Students," he said at last, "good morning. Please take your places on the mat in the lotus position and spend a few minutes in meditation to mentally prepare yourselves for today's practice." He paused again. "How was that?"

Don gave him a thumbs-up.

After about ten minutes, Leo spoke again. "Today, we will begin with some stretching, followed by a run-through of basic katas and concluding with a bit of light sparring, wooden weapons only. Any suggestions or disapprovals?"

Silence.

"Then let's begin."

They had barely gotten through the stretches when Mikey found that his head was beginning to hurt. _Badly_. "Leo?" he said softly. "C-can I sit out? I don't feel good and my head really, really hurts."

"Sit against the wall and drink some water," Leo told him in a kind tone. "Rejoin when you're feeling up to it, and let me know if you get to feeling worse, okay?"

Mikey watched in silence as they continued to practice. A small moan escaped his lips. He blinked once, and found that the scene in front of him had changed.

Instead of his brothers were three of the four turtle creatures he had been seeing in his dreams. He just stared, jaw hanging open.

Something was not right.

"Mikey," said the one in blue, "what's the matter?"

Mikey stared at him open-mouthed.

"Is something wrong?" the turtle asked.

Mikey edged backward. His senses were frozen; he couldn't force himself to speak, or to stand up and run, no matter how much he wanted to bolt. He whimpered softly.

"What's wrong?" the turtle asked again. "Mikey! Michelangelo, say something! Talk to me, Mikey! Mikey!" He placed his three-fingered hands on Mikey's shoulders and gave him a shake. "Mike! Mikey, can you hear me?"

Mikey shrank back as the other two turtles crowded around him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"_Mikey_! Look at me!" yelled Raph's voice.

Mikey's eyes flew open, and he saw his brothers staring down at him in worry. "Raph!" he cried, lunging forward to hug his second-oldest brother.

"Whoa, easy there," Raph said. "You scared us, kid. What happened? You were just staring at us like we were freaks or somethin'." He had no idea how close he had come to the truth.

Mikey rested his head on Raph's chest and didn't reply. He just closed his eyes, slowly getting his heavy breathing under control.

"Gosh, Mikey, you're as white as a sheet," Raph murmured. "Just calm down. Nothin' to be scared of, huh?"

"Raph," Mikey whispered, "remember that dream I was telling you about?"

"Yeah," Raph said, keeping his voice unusually soft. "What about it?"

Mikey gulped and nestled closer to his sibling.

"What happened to you, li'l bro?" Raph asked gently.

"Those . . . oh, Raph, I-I just don't wanna talk about it right now. Just . . . just . . . don't let go of me. Don't let go."

"I won't Mikey," Raph soothed quietly. "I won't. Let's go into my room for a while. Maybe some music will help calm you down, huh?" He glanced up at Leo for approval. Leo nodded.

Mikey just gave a meek, "uh-huh," and allowed Raph to lead him out of the dojo.

Once they were gone, Leo let out a long sigh. "I don't understand," he murmured. "My brother . . . my own brother was scared of me. _Terrified_. I . . . I can't . . . what did I do wrong? Don, you . . . you can explain this, can't you?"

"I'm not really sure I can, Leo. He may have been hallucinating, seeing you as something that you aren't. Let's give him a chance to calm down and then we'll see. Do you . . . want me to continue practicing?"

"No, it . . . it's okay. You should . . ."

"I'll go look over my music," Don said quickly. "I have a solo to learn."

"Y-yeah. You do that."

* * *

Raph stuck a CD in his stereo and lowered the volume so that it would be a quiet hum rather than the usual ear-shattering blast before sitting down on the bed next to his sibling. "Feel any better?"

"N-not really."

"Up to telling me what happened at least?"

"No."

"Well, okay. If you don't mind, though, I'm gonna finish up my math homework, give myself a day off tomorrow."

"I don't care."

Raph pulled out his trigonometry book. "Ugh. I hate this. Lessee now . . . where'd that pencil run off to . . . I swear if that thing doesn't stop growing legs . . ."

Mikey tossed it at him lightly. "Thanks," Raph said. "Now, then . . ." His voice trailed off into a mutter, accompanied every so often by a quiet curse or a soft, 'stupid'.

For a long while, the only sound was Raph's incoherent mumbling, the teem of the stereo, and the scratch of the pencil. Then, Mikey spoke.

"It was them."

Raph's head snapped up. "What?"

"Them. Those turtles. I saw them instead of you guys, and I got scared. I didn't know what to do. I froze."

An orange ball of fuzz slipped in through the crack in the doorway and bounded up to sit on Raph's pillow. "Klunk," Raph growled, "_off_ the bed."

Mikey ignored the statement and scooped the cat into his arms with a sigh. "I don't get it, Raph. Why do I keep seeing them? I-I don't wanna go to a doctor; they'd just toss me in a funny farm or make me go see a shrink or something."

"I . . . I really don't know, Mike. Guess all we can do is wait and see, huh?"

Mikey nodded. "I guess so." He could hear Don in the other room, struggling to play out the notes of his solo. "Oh, crap!" he suddenly yelled.

"What? What is it?"

"There's a competition- the _first_ competition- next Saturday!"

* * *

The week went by in a flash. Mikey's hallucinations were getting worse by the day, but he insisted that he was well enough to go to the competition.

He seemed spacey and distracted at the afternoon's final practice session. Several times he nearly tripped, and eventually gave up and sat on the sidelines with his head in his hands.

"Hey . . . you feeling any better?"

Mikey looked up, meeting the gaze of his section leader. "Meh," was all he would say.

The junior crossed her arms. "Well that wasn't a very good answer."

"I dunno," Mikey mumbled. "I think I'm going crazy."

"Well, do you think you can pull yourself up for one last run-through before the show tonight?"

Mikey sighed. "Dunno."

The other three members of his section came over too. Mikey groaned. "This isn't really helping. I've kinda been having a bad week, okay?"

"We noticed," the most senior member chuckled. "You tripped on your shoelace yesterday."

Mikey looked up, managing a small grin. "Actually, I do that on a regular basis anyway."

"Just one more run-through and then it's time to eat," his section leader told him. "Think you can stand up long enough for that?"

"Well . . . I'll try." Mikey glanced over to the newest member of the section- a Korean girl who was still learning English. "Catch me if I fall over, huh?"

She giggled. Mikey grinned- a full grin this time. He dragged himself through the run-through, sending up a silent 'thank you' as the director announced that it was time to eat.

"Hey!" Mikey called. "Hey, Cece! Wait up!"

Cece- one of the girls in the percussion section- glanced back over her shoulder. "C'mon, Muscles. Help me push this." She indicated the marimba.

The two freshmen chatted as they pushed the equipment off of the field, and they were both grateful to be able to sit and eat afterward. Mikey still had no idea how he and Cece had come to be friends; they just started talking and then decided to hang around with one another.

Mikey glanced up from his slice of pizza, feeling a twinge of unease when he looked over at one of the planters. "Ah, jeez . . . just what I needed . . ." he muttered, tone oozing sarcasm.

"What?" Cece asked.

Mikey nodded toward the planter. There sat Gerard, along with a girl that Mikey had never seen. He quickly finished his pizza and stood up. "C'mon, Cece. I gotta do something real quick."

Cece followed him over to the stairs, where Raph sat with his headphones in. Mikey poked him in the shoulder, and Raph took out one of the ear buds. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd let you know that Gerard's hanging around," Mikey replied. "Over on the planter. And there's some girl with him."

"Huh." Raph stood up, stuffing the music player into his pocket. "What girl?" He trailed his sibling back toward the aforementioned planter. "Oh, I know her- sorta."

"What's her name?" Mikey asked.

Raph shrugged. "Something really unusual . . . starts with an R, I think. You two just kinda stick with a group, alright?"

"Sure," Mikey said. "Hey, wait- where'd Cece go anyway?" He looked around. "Oh, right."

"Give a yell if anything goes wrong," Raph said, putting the headphone back in his ear. "Later."

Mikey headed back toward his friend, just in time to hear her say, "I'm gonna call you Chaz."

"Err . . . do I want to know?" Mikey asked, scratching his head.

"He won't tell me his name," Cece explained, pointing to the redheaded trombone player. "So I'll call him Chaz."

'Chaz' shrugged. "Whatever."

Mikey chuckled, but it was a forced chuckle. His headache was beginning to return. He didn't make a mention of it. He just smiled and bit his tongue and went along with the evening.

Don grew slightly frustrated as they warmed up at the competition site, telling his sibling time and time again to focus. Mikey replied each time, "Yeah, sure." But it didn't seem to be helping any.

"Mike," Don finally sighed, "are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"Not really," Mikey mumbled. "I feel like I'm gonna fall over any second." He sighed. "But I'll be okay. I can get through it."

"All right," Don said with obvious reluctance. "But you speak up if you think you're gonna faint, got it?"

"Uh-huh."

The band spread into the usual semi-circle to tune their instruments. "Uh, guys," Mikey said, "does anyone besides me notice the sprinklers looming ominously closer?"

They had several minutes to stretch after tuning. Leo came over to join them. "Hey, you two. How's it going?"

Mikey shrugged. "Pretty good," Don replied. "Gotta go, Leo; I think my little freshmen trumpet players are getting lost without me." He winked.

"Feeling okay?" Leo murmured to his youngest sibling.

"Do you want the truth, or the answer that will make you smile and stop worrying?"

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Eh . . . I'll be okay, I guess."

"Okay," Leo said. "If you're sure."

_Which I'm not_, Mikey thought to himself.

"Now you chin up and get ready," Leo encouraged. "It's almost time."

"R-right."

Leo started to head for the stands, but paused to look back for a brief moment. "Hey . . . I want you to know that Raph and I are both really proud of you, and Donny is too. You're doing a great job, kiddo."

"Thanks, Leo." Mikey picked up his flute from where it lay in the grass. "Gotta get going. See you after the show, bro!"

Before Mikey knew it, he was he was on the field in front of a huge crowd.

He could just make out his siblings in the stands. Raph gave him a thumbs-up.

He was nervous.

_You'll do fine_, he thought. _Just do like at practice. Everything's gonna be okay._

_. . . As long as I don't fall._

It wasn't as exciting as he had anticipated. Soon, he was trudging into the stands, distracted as ever.

Don caught up with him. "Hey, Mike. Looks like you made it, huh?"

"Barely. I almost collapsed twice."

Don sighed. "Mike . . . tell me the truth. Is something really wrong, or are you just doing all this for attention?"

Mikey's head snapped up. "Duh, something's wrong, Donny! I can't believe you would even think I'm faking!"

"Cool it," Don said, folding his arms across his chest. "Mikey, do you even care how we did out there?"

"Well, yeah, just . . . I've got a lot of other things on my mind right now."

"I told you how much commitment this would take, bro! I thought you understood what I was telling you."

"I did! I _do_. There aren't many fourteen-year-olds who suffer daily hallucinations, y'know!"

Don gave his younger sibling a rough shove. Mikey stumbled, but lunged forward and shoved Don right back. "Stop it, Donny!" Mikey shouted. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You signed up for something you aren't going to be committed to! _That's_ what you did wrong!"

Mikey backed away, uncertain if it was best to stand his ground or be safe and back off. His arms still quivered with anger. "Forget it," Don snapped. He spun around and stalked up the stairs to sit with Leo and Raph.

A soft, pained noise escaped Mikey's throat as anger quickly melted into heartache. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't how he'd imagined things. He had envisioned Raph and Leo running to meet them as they got back into the stands, congratulating them and telling them what a great job they had done. He had expected Don to be excited and happy, telling him that he had done a terrific job for a first performance. He had anticipated for _himself_ to feel adrenaline charged and energized.

Instead, he was cold, lethargic, and his brother had just shouted in his face for no good reason. With a heavy sigh, he trudged into the stands and sat down next to Raph, hanging his head gloomily.

Raph laid a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder; he had seen the pair fighting and understood the need for consolation. Mikey sighed and shifted closer to his sibling, leaning against him for warmth and solace.

"Hey, cheer up," Raph murmured sympathetically. "You did great out there, little buddy."

Mikey looked up. "You really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure I do. I dunno a whole lot about bands or marching, but it looked pretty damn good to me."

"Raph, language," Leo chided.

Raph stuck out his tongue. "Warn me again and I'll sock ya in the arm- an' I won't be nice about it either. Say, Mikey, how's about we celebrate a bit?"

"Huh? How?"

"Well, whatcha in the mood to do?"

"I . . . I dunno. I'd have to think about it."

"So you think and let us know. We did the same thing for Donny after his first night, right Donny?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don," Leo said, "come with me. Now."

Don turned away. "Leave me alone, Leo. We'll talk at home."

"_Now_," Leo repeated firmly.

"Okay, okay. This is the last band. We'll go after this, alright?"

"Very well. But before we head home, you and I are going to have a little talk."

The final band marched off the field. "Okay, guys," said Leo. "If that's all, we may as well get going."

"Have to meet back at the truck first," Don mumbled, crossing his arms. "Have to be excused and stuff."

Leo nodded. "Raph, Mikey, you go on ahead. Don and I will catch up."

But suddenly, everything went wrong.

The stadium lights went off.

A scream rang out through the still night air.

* * *

**_A/N: Hehehe...now we're getting some action here. Hope you're enjoying this fic; I know I enjoyed writing it. Happy Fourth of July, all!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So, time to find out who screamed, eh? Seems that no one left a guess...so let's find out! On with the story!_**

* * *

The lights flickered back on. Leo stood up dizzily. "Is everyone okay?"

"Dazed," Raph answered. "But fine."

Don gasped. "Where's Mikey?!"

They looked around, but their youngest sibling was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait," Leo said. "Do you hear that?"

Don and Raph listened; Leo had specially trained them into hearing the most subtle of noises. They listened past the murmur of the crowd, the soft shuffle of people standing up and leaving, the blare of the loudspeaker.

Underneath that was a far softer sound.

A faint, almost inaudible sound of a familiar voice crying a frantic plead for help.

Don sprang up. "We gotta get going! Mikey's in deep trouble!" But as he started to turn and leave, a voice interrupted his actions.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You haven't been dismissed."

Don slowly turned to face the assistant drum major. "My little brother has just been captured," he said. "Do you think I'm just gonna sit around and leave him helpless?!"

"You leave, you're gonna owe me one-hundred push-ups."

Don stepped onto the bench so that he was at eye-level with Aron. "I've had just about enough of you, you . . . you heartless, egotistic dictator of an assistant drum major! Push-ups aren't the answer to everything! Push-ups will just make everyone antagonize you, some more than they do already! I will not do one-hundred push-ups, now or ever in this life! It's completely stupid and unreasonable! I'm saving my little brother, and there's no way in all hell that you're going to stop me!" With that, he spun and bolted to catch up with Leo and Raph.

"_Band atten hut!_" The powerful shout rang through the stands, followed by an answering call from the band members. Don didn't stop. He didn't even look back. "Donatello! You get back here right now!"

Don gave no answer. He had finally had it with the assistant drum major, and now his entire focus was on his youngest sibling.

Someone grabbed his arm gently. "Hey, hey, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Holly!" Don exclaimed. "I . . . I'm sorry, but I have to go. I know I haven't been dismissed, I know I didn't come to attention, and I'm sorry. Mikey's in trouble, and I have to save him. He's my little brother and I won't let him down. I know I'll have to do push-ups or run laps, or whatever, but I-"

"Who told you that?"

Don rolled his eyes. "Aron. Who else?"

Holly let go of his arm. "Go, Donny. Don't listen to Aron. Just go. You won't get in trouble; I'll make sure of it. Now get going. If Mikey's in trouble, well . . . then he needs you a lot more than we do right now."

Don relaxed slightly. "Thanks, Holly. You're the best." He turned and hurried to catch up with his brothers. "Sorry about all this!"

The three brothers rushed home- Raph was sure that Leo broke the speed limit at least five times- and scrambled to get their weapons. "Raph!" Don yelled. "Where's my staff?"

"You don't need that stick," Raph called back, tossing him a new aluminum staff. "Use this."

"Gah! My _gosh_ this thing is freakin' heavy!"

"No stalling," Leo said. "Let's go. I'm taking my scooter. Raph, grab your blades; Don, get your bike."

"Be there in a few," Don said. "I'm gonna grab my bag real quick, just in case." He hurried into his room and grabbed his duffle bag from under the bed. It was stuffed full of medical supplies, tools, and random inventions that tended to prove useful. He crammed in a blanket, flung aside his marching shoes, and swiftly tugged on the ones he used for ninjutsu practice.

With that, he swung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed his staff, and dashed out the door.

Leo and Raph were already outside. Raph had tied a red bad low around his forehead, giving him a very nasty 'don't mess with me or you will die' look, and was strapping on his rollerblades.

Leo, likewise, was wrapping his head in a blue bandanna- one that would cover his skull and keep his hair out of the way. Don quickly tied on his purple headband- like Raph's, but less threatening and behind the hair that covered his right eye. He slid his staff into his belt, swung his bag onto his back, and mounted his bike. "Let's go."

"But where?" Raph asked.

"Back to where he was captured," Leo replied. "We'll split up and look for any clues. Torn grass, scuffled dirt, bl-"

He stopped short, fighting back a quiet choke at the very thought. Raph and Don merely nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were back at the scene of the capture. Almost at once, Don found a trail of blood along the pavement. "Here!" he called. "This way!"

Leo and Raph hurried to join him. Raph clenched a fist, furious that anyone would dare to injure his buddy. "They hurt him," he snarled. "And I am going to hurt them a whole hell of a lot worse."

"Come on!" Don said. "He's in trouble; I just know it!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "What was your first clue? The fact that he was screaming, or the blood?"

Leo mounted his scooter and Don got on his bike, and the trio set off, following the thin trail of spattered blood. Don was growing more and more anxious with each passing minute. _It's my fault_, he thought. _Oh, he must be so scared and so alone . . . how could I have been so cruel as to yell in his face like that . . . ?_

It felt like hours. The landscape grew more and more dusty and barren.

And then, they spotted a still form on the distant ground.

"No!" Leo cried, speeding up. He rushed toward the form, leaping off of his scooter and clumsily tripping and landing in the dust. He scrambled up, ignoring his scraped palms and bruised knees.

Don and Raph were next to him immediately. Tears welled up in Don's eyes at once. "Oh, no . . ."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so part of this chapter was admittedly me venting after a bad day...but it answers questions and raises more, doesn't it? :D Please R hope you enjoyed! I'm off to eat breakfast._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Alright, NOW we're getting into the real core plot of the story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!_**

* * *

Don gently slid his hand under his little brother's head. "Mike . . . oh, Mikey . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

Mikey's eyes fluttered open. "Don?" he croaked. "S'at you . . . ?"

"It's us, Mikey. We're all here now."

"How could anyone do this?" Raph snarled. "They took him, they hurt him, and then they just left him here to die! How could any living human be so heartless?!"

"Guys," Mikey whispered, "there's . . . something . . . you need to know. This . . . is not . . . who we are."

"Whaddaya mean?" Raph asked, utterly perplexed.

"The . . . the turtles I've been . . . dreaming about. They . . . they're _us_. We aren't supposed to be human. We're turtles. Teenage. Mutant. Ninja. Turtles."

His eyes were filled with pain and sincerity. "It's true," he whispered. "It's true."

Don didn't know how to react. He just stared.

"We . . . we'll talk about this later," Leo said slowly. "For now, we need to get you to a hospital, Mikey, so your wounds can be-"

"No."

Leo looked at his youngest sibling quizzically. "No?"

"No. No hospitals. They'll find this weird stuff in my blood and . . . and . . . just no. Home. Take me home. It's the only place we'll be safe." Mikey gasped softly as, without any warning, a strong arm slid under his legs and another slid under his neck. "R-Raph . . ."

Raph stood up, his little brother cradled protectively against his torso. "Don't be scared, Mikey. We're taking you home now. I promise."

Mikey relaxed and nestled comfortably closer to Raph's chest. "Thanks, Raphie."

Mikey soon began to shiver violently. They stopped and Don wrapped his sibling in the warm blanket he had brought. Mikey smiled drowsily and allowed Raph to continue carrying him.

They quiet scrape of wheels on pavement, the smooth sway of Raph's body as he skated along, and the warmth of the soft material around his aching body soon lulled Mikey into a restful doze, cuddled safely against his brother's chest. A small smile touched Raph's lips when he felt Mikey sigh as he nodded off. "You just hang on, kid. We'll getcha home."

Mikey stirred faintly, soothed by the gentle reassurance.

"Do you think . . . we're really . . . ?" Don murmured.

"I don't know," Leo admitted. "It . . . could explain why we can only remember a few short years of our lives. Perhaps he can draw us a picture to help. But we'll worry about that later. Our priorities right now are what attacked him, and why."

Don suddenly gasped and stopped pedaling. His bike coasted to a stop within seconds and topped over. "Umph!"

"Don!" Leo exclaimed. "What happened?"

Don pushed the bike off of his swollen ankle. "Arg! I . . . I think I may have sprained my ankle while I was out on the field earlier." He rolled over and sat up, wincing and clutching at the afflicted limb. "Yowch!"

Leo hopped off of his scooter and knelt by Don's side, gingerly laying a hand on the throbbing red flesh of the injured ankle. "Raph, you and Mikey go on ahead. We'll catch up. Now Donny, if you'll just stretch out your leg across my knee . . ."

Raph nodded, trusting that his siblings would keep each other safe, and continued on his way. Soon, he was stepping onto the porch.

Mikey lifted his head sleepily. "Raph?" he whispered.

"It's okay, Mike. We're home. How's about we sit outside for a bit?"

"M'kay."

Raph sat down on the porch swing. Mikey lay down, resting his head on his brother's leg. He was still wrapped in the blanket.

For a long while, they stayed there in silence. Raph stroked Mikey's forehead tenderly the entire time, while Mikey just dozed quietly.

After a long while of stillness, Raph finally sighed and spoke up. "Guess we better get inside. Leo'll kill me if he finds us sitting out here."

Mikey sat up with a quiet grunt. "Guess so."

Raph turned his gaze to the starlit sky. "Kinda nice to get some peace and quiet once in a while, huh?"

He looked over at Mikey to find that the younger boy was grinning broadly. "What?"

Mikey chuckled. "Raph knows the meaning of peaceful. Will wonders never cease." He yawned.

Raph gave him a light punch to the arm before standing up. "Alright, let's head inside."

Mikey nodded and made an attempt to stand, gasping softly as pain shot through his body. "Ow . . . that hurts . . ."

"Easy," Raph murmured, helping ease him to his feet. "I gotcha. Let's get you to bed, eh?"

Mikey nodded and Raph led him inside. But once in Mikey's room, the youngest shook his head and pulled away. "What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"Bloody," Mikey replied. "I'm covered in blood, Raph. I don't want to mess up the sheets."

Raph couldn't help but laugh. "Of all the times to worry about keeping your room clean. Come on, I'll help you into some fresh clothes."

"O-okay."

Raph carefully helped Mikey out of his sweatshirt, polo, and jeans- Mikey always wore boxers and an undershirt under his clothes, and that was what he wore to bed, too. But his shirt was quite shredded, and he immediately began to shiver.

"Ouch," Raph said. "You're gonna need some fresh clothes." He dug a clean undershirt and boxers out of the drawer, tossing Mikey's shoes aside with a grimace. "Damn, kid. Your feet reek."

"Yeah, I know. Um . . . Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"I . . ."

"You need some help?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, that's fine." Gently, taking great care not to aggravate any of Mikey's wounds, Raph eased the younger boy out of his shirt. "There, that wasn't so bad, huh?"

"Thanks." Mikey managed to squirm into his clean shirt.

"You need help with the other half too?"

Mikey shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, I understand," Raph said. "Not many kids who're just gonna go, 'hey, I'm gonna take off my pants in front of my brother'."

Mikey managed a faint smile. "Go on, I'll leave," Raph said. "You can handle it, right?"

"I . . . I'll let you know if I need help."

"Alright." Raph left the room for a few minutes, standing outside until Mikey called him back in. "You got it?"

"Yeah."

Raph peered in the doorway. Mikey had stretched out on his bed, and he suddenly gave a low groan. "Ow . . . ouch . . ."

"Y'okay?" Raph asked. "You look pretty pale."

Mikey shook his head. "Hurts . . ." he moaned, clutching his pillow tightly. "Raphie, everything hurts so much . . ."

Raph touched Mikey's spine gently, warmth and sympathy in his caramel-colored eyes. "I know, Mike, I know. It's gonna be okay now. I promise." He covered his sibling with the sheets. "Get some rest. Things will be better tomorrow."

Mikey was already fast asleep.

* * *

When the youngest awoke the next morning, he didn't feel much better. If anything, he felt worse.

Don was fast asleep in the computer chair, sore ankle wrapped tightly and propped up on the bed; the injury was no more than a minor strain. Raph had curled himself up on the floor, snoring up a storm. Klunk lay on his hip. Every time Raph shifted, Klunk shifted with him.

"Hey, Mike."

Mikey jumped, barely catching back a shriek. Leo lay on the bed next to him, a small smile on his lips. Without a word, he stood up and eased Mikey out of bed and into the bathroom to fix up his wounds.

"You look like you've really been through the wringer," Leo observed. "You gonna be okay?"

"I guess." Mikey sat down. "Everything hurts, Leo. Like . . . a lot."

"I'd imagine. Mind taking off your shirt so I can take a look?"

After several painful minutes, Mikey managed to squirm free of the undershirt. Leo gave a low whistle. "_Ouch_."

Mikey looked down; he hadn't taken much notice of his appearance last night. "Ouch is right." His torso was covered in slashes, scrapes, and bruises. So were his arms and legs.

"Get yourself in the shower and wash off all that blood and dirt," Leo instructed. "I'll be outside. Whenever you're done, just put on your boxers and let me know."

"M'kay."

Mikey took a few extra minutes as he was showering to just stand still and allow the warm, soothing water to caress his wounds, easing the pain just the slightest bit. Then, he dried himself off and slipped on his boxers. "Okay, Leo. I'm finished."

"Good." Leo slipped back inside, closing the door and locking it. "Feel any better?"

"A little. I feel a lot less dirty."

"That's good. You planning on combing that mop of yours?"

Mikey looked at the mess of hair on his head. "Comb? Who needs a comb?" He shook his head vigorously. "There. All styled."

Leo chuckled mildly and took several rolls of gauze from the medicine cabinet, along with a bag of cotton balls and a bottle of disinfectant. "Let's get you fixed up then."

Mikey shifted uncomfortably. "What's the matter?" Leo asked.

"Sorry. I guess I just feel kinda awkward sitting here with nothing but boxers on."

"You're never like this when you're swimming."

"Well, duh, but . . . it's different. You're not _supposed _to wear shirts in a pool. Boxers just make me feel . . . I dunno . . . uncomfortable, I guess."

Leo smiled gently. "You don't have to worry, Mikey. The door's locked and you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Okay?"

"I guess so."

Leo's smile didn't fade. "I can get you a pair of swim trunks."

Mikey couldn't help but grin. "Ah . . . that's okay."

"Well, just think," Leo said as he dampened a cotton ball with disinfectant. "They could be briefs."

Mikey laughed. "You got me there. Hey, why are you using that stuff? I just took a shower!"

"Prevent infection," Leo replied. "Just to be safe. You're okay with this?"

"Go on, bro. I'll stay still."

Leo gently began to rub peroxide over the wounds on Mikey's torso. "It's okay to be self-conscious, little brother. It's a totally natural thing. I'd feel the same way if I was in this situation."

"You would?"

"Mmm-hmm. You know me, Mikey. I'd rather sweat my eyes out than walk around without a shirt on. I can't say the same for Raph, of course, but as long as he stays in the house and wears pants, it's no big deal." Leo tossed aside the cotton ball. "Hold still while I wrap your chest, okay?"

Mikey nodded. "You think we . . . as . . . as turtles, do you think we wear clothes?"

Leo stopped what he was doing. "Okay, _what_?"

"As turtles. Y'know, mutant turtles. You think we'll have to wear clothes?"

Leo looked surprisingly thoughtful. "I . . . don't know, really. I mean, we'll have shells to cover . . . everything that needs to be covered, but . . . I suppose it depends on how humanoid we are." He resumed bandaging Mikey's chest. "What did they _do_ to you, bro?"

"They were pretty rough. A lot of it is from being dragged along the ground, but the deeper ones are swords. Every time I'd squirm, those ninjas took their swords and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Did you say . . . _ninjas_?

"Yeah. Ninjas." Mikey seemed rather casual for having just recently been captured and left to die in the middle of a desert . . . by ninjas. "Really creepy ninjas with yellow eyes and this weird symbol on their chests that kinda looked like a t-rex foot."

Leo sat down slowly, one hand clasped against his head. "Oh, no . . . oh _hell_, no . . ."

"What's wrong?"

"Stay here. I need to show you something."

"Wha-?"

Leo rushed to his room and pulled a blue box from under the bed, along with a small key. His hands were trembling as he fingered the smooth lid. "This can't be happening," he muttered to himself.

"What is that?" Mikey asked when Leo came back.

Leo unlocked the box. "I've had this for as long as I can remember. Look." He took out a photo, a single shurikan, a fragment of cloth, and a piece of paper.

"Whoa," Mikey whispered. "These are the dudes from last night!" He picked up the note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_We know who you are. You may not be in your true form, but we still know who and what you are._

_You can not hide forever. One day, we will find you. And when that day comes, we vow to take that which you cherish most._

_We will take your little brother._

_And we will not rest until he has been mutilated and traumatized beyond repair._

_You will suffer. You will suffer the feeling of defenselessness as you watch us take your youngest brother away, bit by bit._

_You will suffer._

_Heartache._

_Helplessness._

_Guilt._

_This is our vow._

_Signed,_

_The Foot Clan._

**_A/N: Mwehehe... :-) Well, I hope you enjoy! Ciao!_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

A/N: Quick note- part of the end of this chapter was sort of my friend's idea...and she's crazy, so give her a break ;) Read on!

* * *

The paper slid from Mikey's nerveless grasp. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just stared straight ahead, his jaw hanging open.

After a long few minutes, he felt a strong pair of arms pulling him into a gentle, soothing hug. "It's okay, Mikey. It's okay. I won't let that happen. Ever. I promise."

Suddenly, Mikey didn't care that he was sitting on the edge of a tub wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. All he cared was that he was safe, and he was in his big brother's arms.

Raph came in after a short time; Leo had neglected to close the door again in his rush to show Mikey the box. The second-eldest read the note, cursed, and laid a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder. Don soon joined them.

"Don't let them take me," Mikey whimpered. "Please, please, don't . . . don't let them get me . . ."

"We won't," Raph assured quietly. "We won't let that happen, li'l bro. We'll protect you, no matter what. That's a promise from all of us. We will not let that vow come true. Ever."

For a while, Mikey sat still and allowed his brothers to console him with kind words and gentle caresses. He gradually began to doze off.

Suddenly, he snapped back to his senses and remembered where he was, drawing away with a soft yelp. "Gah!"

"What?" Don asked. "What is it?"

"_Guys_," Mikey whined. "I'm sitting on a tub half-undressed!" His cheeks were flushed deeply.

Raph laughed and clapped his sibling's shoulder affectionately. "Ah, Mikey. You self-conscious little . . ."

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Can you guys, like, leave so I can get dressed?"

"Sure," Don chuckled. "I'll start lunch."

"If you'll stay here for just a few more minutes, Mikey," Leo said. "I need to finish up on your arms and legs, 'kay?"

"M'kay."

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why . . . didn't you show this note to me before?"

Leo sighed. "Well . . . I didn't think much of it, in truth. I thought it may have been some kind of prank, and I didn't want to scare you over nothing. I figured I should keep it, just in case. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was just wondering. Makes sense."

"Good. Now sit _still_."

Mikey sat quietly and allowed Leo to tend to the rest of his wounds without squirming or protesting. "Thanks, big bro."

Leo smiled. "No trouble. Now let's go get lunch, eh?"

Mikey stood up, beaming. "Lunch sounds . . . really good. Can I . . . um . . . put on some pants first?"

"I'd appreciate it."

Mikey giggled and shoved Leo out of the room so he could get dressed. Once he was wearing a shirt- and after being forced to comb his hair- Leo helped him limp out to the kitchen. "There, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

Mikey collapsed into a chair at the table. "Easy for you to say. Now let's eat; I'm _starving_!"

Lunch was quiet and lengthy. Once they were done eating, Leo brought his siblings into the dojo for a family meeting. They sat down in a circle and joined hands, oldest to youngest, as always.

"Now," Leo said. "The time has come for decisions to be made, and dangers to be assessed and taken care of. Mikey, from now on, when you are not in this house, you will _always_ stay very, very close to one of us. Understood?"

"Yes, big brother."

"We can not return to high school," Leo continued. "It is far too dangerous to be apart, even for such short periods of time. Until this threat has passed, no one ever walks alone."

"So . . . no more band?" Don looked slightly crestfallen.

Leo's gaze was warm with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Don. But it's what we have to do."

"I . . . I understand."

"What about at night?" Mikey asked. "I am _not_ sleeping with that chainsaw over there." He flicked his head toward Raph, earning himself a well-deserved glare.

"I can rig an alarm system and lock for your door," Don suggested. "And we can come up with a special kind of signal, and you won't open your door unless you hear that very specific signal."

"Okay."

Leo nodded. "Very good. Any other issues that we feel must be discussed?"

Silence.

"Then this meeting is called to an end. And remember . . . we are a family. We are brothers, and we will face this together. As one."

Don spent the day working up the lock system. Leo helped, while Mikey coaxed Raph into taking him out for some fresh air. Leo warned them to be very careful and stay close to one another at all times.

"We will, Leo," Raph said. "Don't be such a worrywart. C'mon, Mike. Let me just grab a sweater and then we'll go."

"Yu-huh." Mikey got his sweatshirt, Raph grabbed a jacket, and they set off on a leisurely walk around the block.

"Feeling better?" Raph asked.

Mikey shrugged. "I guess. The fresh air helps."

Raph wrapped an arm over Mikey's shoulders. "I'm sure it does. Enjoy while you can; Leo's probably gonna have us train a bit when we get back. Gotta be in shape for those Foot goons. Whoa, hold up. Creep dead ahead."

Standing down the street on the corner was Gerard.

"What do we do?" Mikey whispered.

"Stand your ground," Raph said. "We don't have to be scared. We're in this together, right?"

Mikey gulped and straightened to his full height. "R-right."

Gerard sauntered up to them. "Well, well, well. Been a while, eh, Raphie?"

Raph protectively drew his younger sibling closer. "So it has."

Gerard looked at Mikey and sneered. "Let go of that little twerp. Mushy love like that makes me sick."

That only made Raph tighten his grasp on Mikey's shoulders. "How's about instead you leave us alone and I won't kick your ass?"

Gerard laughed. "You? Beat me? Fat chance. Now let him go."

Raph's eyes narrowed to slits. "No."

Gerard gave him a rough shove. "Let the kid go!"

"No!" Raph shouted. "I ain't letting my brother out of my sight! C'mon, Mikey. Something's up here. We're going home." He turned away from Gerard.

Mikey cast a glance back. "Raph, watch out!" he cried, shoving his sibling to the ground. "He's got a knife!"

The mentioned blade cut through the air where their heads had been only moments ago. "Damn," Raph growled, getting to his knees. "For the love of crap, Gerard, leave us alone already! We didn't do nothin' to you." He slid his sais from beneath his sweater.

"Dude," Mikey said as he eyed Gerard's knife, "where the hell did that come from anyway?"

Gerard looked down at his pants. "Why should you want to know?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "And you call me a freak."

Mikey slowly drew his nunchakus. "Do we fight?" he whispered.

"I . . . I . . . no. No. Leo's counting on me. I'm responsible for you, and I can't risk you getting hurt. We do not fight. We just defend." Raph handed Mikey his cell phone. "Call Leo and tell him and Donny that we need them down here. _Now_. I got your back."

"On it." Mikey bounded away to a safe distance and hit the speed dial. "Come on, Leo . . . pick up. Pick up already!"

"_Mikey_?"

"Don! Where's Leo?"

"_Soldering. Why, what's happening_?"

"You two gotta get down here fast! Raph and I are being attacked! We're just down the street by the pond."

"_Are you okay? How many are there_?"

"Just one, for now, but more could come any time. And . . . and Donny, it . . . _it's_ _Gerard_!"

"_We'll be there as fast as we can_."

"Hurry," Mikey whispered. He put the phone in his pocket and picked up his nunchakus.

Raph was still grappling with his foe. Gerard was quite a bit more skilled than he had anticipated. "Raph, slide!" Mikey called.

Raph sprang to the side. Mikey rushed his opponent, nunchakus spinning. At the last instant, he dropped to the ground and slid, knocking Gerard's feet out from underneath him.

"Nice one, bro!" Raph said. "You been practicing that, huh?"

"Sure have. C'mon, let's get out of here before-"

Two ninjas dropped from seemingly nowhere.

"More show up," Mikey finished. "Crap."

"We can do this," Raph said. "Stick close and remember what Leo's taught you, okay?"

Mikey nodded bravely. "Okay," he whispered. "I'll try." He was trembling just slightly.

Gerard rose to his knees slowly, spitting out a mouthful of blood. His shirt sleeves had been torn off, revealing a deep scar on his arm in the shape of something like a t-rex foot. Raph gaped. "_You're _a _Foot ninja_?"

"What's it to ya, freak?" Gerard spat.

At that moment, Leo and Don rushed onto the scene. "Raph, Mikey!" Leo called. "Are you guys okay?"

"For now," Raph shouted back. "Come join the party, guys!"

Mikey relaxed, more at ease with his three siblings by his side. He settled into a ready stance. "Let's do this!"

Ninja teens clashed with ninja clan. Leo had trained his siblings well, and they were putting up an amazing fight. He watched them out of the corner of his eye, a smile touching his lips. "You're all doing great, guys! Keep it up, eh?"

"Yeah!" chimed three voices.

"C'mon, Gerard," Raph taunted. "You c'n do better than that, eh?"

Gerard grumbled something inaudible and rose to his knees. Another Foot ninja suddenly careened into him. "Gwah! Was that necessary?!"

"Gerard, my love!"

The fight ceased for a brief moment. "The hell?" Raph said, staring at the random girl who had suddenly leapt out of nowhere and was now busily trying to dust Gerard off and pull him to his feet.

"Raya . . . you can get off of me now," Gerard grunted. "I'm in the middle of something here, y'know?"

Raya pouted. Gerard gave her a peck on the cheek; Mikey faked a gag. Raph scratched his head. "'Kay . . ."

And the fight re-erupted.

"Get the ice!" a Foot ninja commanded.

Minutes later, the air began to fill with thick white smoke. "Dry ice!" Don gasped. "Can't see . . . !"

A scream split the air, followed by a wail of, "_Help me_!"

"Mikey!" Raph cried. "_Mikey_!"

He went into a blind craze, rushing in any random direction, tearing through anything and everything in his path.

Something crashed into the back of his head, and he went down.

* * *

**_A/N: Insert dramatic music, eh? Don't forget to review! Ciao!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Another week, another chapter. Prepare for some whumpage._**

* * *

"Raph."

"Raph!"

"_Raph_!"

He opened his heavy eyes slowly and groaned; his head hurt terribly, and a voice shouting in his ear wasn't helping. "Shut . . . the hell . . . up." He shook himself to clear the blurriness from his vision. "Ugh . . . what hit me?"

"A staff," Don replied. "To be specific, an oak wood quarterstaff."

"Thanks for the details, brainiac." Raph twisted his head around to look at his hands. They were bound behind his back, and chained to a metal stake.

He looked up, and his heart nearly stopped. "No . . ."

Mikey sat on his knees only a few feet away, hands tied behind his back, head down, and Foot ninjas standing guard. He whimpered every so often, and small tears stained his cheeks.

"Mike!" Raph called, tugging furiously on the chains. "Mikey!"

Mikey looked up slowly. He had a hurt, betrayed look on his face. _You promised this wouldn't happen_, his eyes seemed to say. _You promised . . ._

Raph looked at Leo, realizing that his brother, for once, hadn't reprimanded him for cursing. His eldest sibling was merely hanging his head in shame, his shoulders quivering. "Oh, Leo," Raph murmured. "Leo, don't go beating yourself up over this. It ain't your fault."

"Yes it is," Leo whispered. "I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to protect you guys and take care of you."

"Ahem. If you're quite finished."

They looked up. One of the Foot ninjas had spoken. "We know who you are. We made a vow." He took out a thick leather whip. "And it is a vow that we shall keep."

The other Foot ninja yanked Mikey's shirt up, exposing the skin underneath.

Mikey whimpered and shrank back fearfully. The Foot ninja raised the whip.

_Snap_!

Mikey screamed as leather tore across his bare back. The Foot ninja raised the whip again.

_Snap! Crack!_

Mikey screamed again. And again. Over and over the Foot ninja thrashed him, tearing the thick leather over the same spot several times. Mikey could do no more than scream and sob and plead for help and mercy. "Guys, make them stop!" he begged. "_Make them stop_!"

Don was working frantically to slip the chains off of his wrists. He wasn't near strong enough to break the links.

Raph was.

The red-banded ninja was practically spitting fire. He gave an enraged roar and used every muscle he had in pulling on the thick chains.

Metal snapped.

Raph threw his full weight forward, ramming the Foot ninja with his thick, muscle-corded shoulder. He then leapt on his foe, punching and thrashing him without mercy. "Nobody ever touches my little brother and gets away with it! _Ever_!"

The other Foot ninja ran for his life. The one Raph had pinned shrieked for clemency.

"Why should I show you mercy after what you did?" Raph snarled. "You know nothing of kindness or honor, you heartless little bastard!"

A pause. The Foot ninja whimpered.

The tiniest amount of fire left Raph's eyes, and he shoved the Foot ninja away. "Get outta here before I change my mind. You heard me! Get!" With that, Raph turned his attention to his youngest sibling.

Mikey hadn't moved. He merely lay on the ground, moaning softly.

"Mike," Raph murmured, helping his sibling sit up and untying his hands. "I'm so sorry . . ." He drew his brother close, careful not to touch the deep, bleeding welts.

Mikey leaned against his brother and squeezed his eyes shut, giving low whimpering cries. "It hurts, Raphie," he moaned. "It . . . it h-hurts . . ."

At last, Don managed to slip his thin wrists free of the chains. "Ah! _Finally_. Leo stay still and I'll unchain you, okay?"

Leo waited patiently; it took Don a matter of minutes to free him. "Thanks, Donny boy." He stood up, flexing his stiff arms. "Mike . . ."

Don slid a small syringe from his pocket. "Mikey, I grabbed a few things before I left, including a light painkiller. Do you think it might help?"

"Just make it stop hurting," Mikey pleaded.

"Okay. Stay still." Don pulled the plastic wrapper from the syringe and gently tugged Mikey's shirt collar a bit lower. "This might hurt just a bit. I'm going to insert it just below your neck, understand?"

"'Kay. Don't let me see it."

"I won't. Keep still, now. Ready?"

Mikey nodded, tightening his grasp on Raph's shoulders. Gently as he could manage, Don poked the small needle into Mikey's skin.

Mikey yelped. "Donny, that burns! It burns, Don; take it out! Take it out, please!"

Don slid the needle out of his brother's skin. "Easy, easy. It's okay. Just lie still and let it kick in. Try to relax and the burning will stop soon."

But Mikey continued to squirm and give low moans. Leo leaned close and laid a hand on Mikey's shoulder. He began to whisper into his little brother's ear.

"A canner exceedingly canny . . . one morning remarked to his granny: a canner can can anything that he can but a canner can't can a can, can he?"

At once, Mikey stopped squirming and lay still. "You remember that?" he whispered.

"I could never forget. You only said it ten times a day for three weeks."

Mikey smiled weakly. "Thanks, bro. Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Leo murmured. "We'll take the bus." He stood up. "Come on, guys."

They slowly made their way to the nearest bus stop. "Hang on," Raph said, shrugging off his jacket. "Mike, put this on. Your shirt got torn up pretty bad and they might not let you on if they see that mess they made of your back."

Mikey nodded and pulled on the sweater. "Thanks, bro. There's the bus."

They hopped on and showed their passes, soon finding and empty row of seats. Leo sat by the window, Don sat next to him, Raph sat on the aisle seat right across, and Mikey sat in the window seat next to Raph.

Raph was soon shivering something fierce, victim to the cold with nothing to cover his bare arms. "You want your jacket back?" Mikey asked.

"Nah. Just get a little closer and share some of that warmth you're hogging, eh?" Raph slid an arm under Mikey's shoulders, drawing him closer.

Mikey smiled and snuggled nearer to his brother. "Sure."

Don turned his head, a smile touching his lips when he saw his two brothers leaning on one another, dozing quietly. Leo smiled too. "You can sleep on my shoulder if you want, bro."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Don rested his head on Leo's shoulder comfortably. "I'll just . . . doze off for a bit . . ." He yawned and closed his eyes. "Ah . . ." He could feel Leo rubbing his shoulders gently. "Ah, Leo . . . that feels so good . . ."

"Just relax and get some sleep, Donny boy. It's okay."

All was quiet. Only Leo remained awake, silent and watchful. He continued to rub Don's shoulder, consoling himself as much as his sibling. Though sound asleep, Don seemed to understand, and he just lay still.

At long last, the bus slid to a halt. Leo gave Don a nudge to wake him before standing up and rousing Raph and Mikey.

They both looked too sleepy to care about much other than the thought of home and a warm bed. Slowly, the four brothers began the walk down the block toward home.

Mikey's forehead was creased with pain; the medicine Don had given him earlier was wearing off. It wasn't long before his pace had slowed to little more than a sluggish, painful stagger. Don laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Steady, little bro. Just hang in there. We're almost home, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Mikey croaked.

"Do you want to rest?" Leo offered gently.

Mikey sucked in a deep breath and straightened his back. "No. I'm okay, really."

"You look real pale," Don noted. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. The faster we get home, the better."

"Well," Leo said, "we're here now. Let's get you inside and see if we can fix you up a bit, little brother."

"M'kay. Uh . . . this means I have to take my shirt off, huh?"

Leo smiled. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Aw."

Leo shook his head amusedly and led Mikey to the bathroom. "Donny, would you get a towel and some bandages? Raph, turn on the water and get it nice and warm, if you will. Mikey, take off everything but your boxers, so- where are you going?"

"To my room. Dude, I'm not gonna just stand here in front of everyone and undress! Whaddaya think I am- a stripper?"

Leo and Raph laughed. Mikey slipped off to his room, grinning goofily.

Leo sighed as he got a soft sponge-like object from under the sink. "I have a feeling that Mikey isn't gonna like this."

"Don't worry; I'll help ya out. I'll keep him calm. Promise."

"Thanks, Raph."

Mikey peered around the corner. Raph flicked his head lightly, indicating that he could come in. Mikey hesitated.

"Come on," Leo coaxed. "It's okay, Mikey."

"C'mon, get in here, kid," Raph said.

Mikey slowly moved to stand in the doorway. "Happy?" he mumbled. "I know I'm not."

"Don't worry," Leo said gently. "Just cooperate and it'll be over before you know it. Now lie down on your chest in the tub, 'kay?"

"O-okay." Mikey lay down as he was told. "Now what?"

"Lie still and try to relax. I'm just gonna start by pouring warm water over your back."

"Go ahead." Mikey was trembling by this point. "Is this gonna hurt?"

"Most likely."

"Oh . . . oh, okay . . ."

"Try to relax, now. Ready?"

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes." Even so, he wasn't prepared for the agonizing blaze of pain that lanced down his back when the water hit. "_Arg_!"

Leo cringed. "These are some deep, deep welts, bro. I've got a feeling that this soap is going to do much more than just sting. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"It isn't like I _want_ to be lying here in my underpants. But . . . just get it over with. Please."

"Okay." Leo drizzled a generous amount of the cleansing substance onto the sponge.

Mikey let out a yelp as the white foam touched the deep wounds. He lay still for as long as he could bear, but it was too much. He clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms. "Leo, no more," he begged. "No more, Leo! No more!"

Leo drew back. Raph squatted down next to the edge of the tub, deciding it was time he stepped in to help. "C'mon, Mikey. Lie still and just calm down, alright?" He reached forward and grasped Mikey's hand gently. "Hey, hey, easy. C'mon, now, look at me, li'l bro."

Mikey lifted his head slowly. "Raph . . ." he choked out.

"Listen to me. You can do this, Mikey. I know you're strong. Now just keep still. If it hurts too much, squeeze my hand as hard as you can. Force your pain into me. Alright? It's gonna be over soon. Promise."

Very, very slowly, Leo moved to rest the sponge on Mikey's torn back. When the youngest didn't flinch, he resumed cleaning the welts, this time using longer, smoother strokes.

Mikey made a soft, pained noise and tightened his clutch on Raph's hand. "That's it," Raph murmured, trying not to wince. "That's the way, Mikey. You're doing fine."

"One more rinse," Leo said softly.

Mikey shrieked when the water poured over his wounds. He was shuddering uncontrollably all over. Low moans and cries continued to escape his throat.

Don came in and handed Leo a warm towel. Leo gently patted Mikey's back dry. "Are you okay, bro?"

Mikey gulped, but nodded. "Uh-huh. I think so. It just hu-hurts like you wouldn't be-believe." He sat up slowly. "Aw, great. Now I'm freakin' _soaked_."

Raph chuckled. "Here. Donny grabbed you some fresh clothes . . . and some dry shorts."

"Thanks, guys."

Silence.

"Are you . . . going to get dressed, then?" Don asked.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Again, I pose the question: do I _look_ like a stripper? Out!"

They laughed. "Slow down," Don chuckled. "Wait just a few minutes while I bandage you up. Then you can get to bed, alright?"

Mikey nodded, though he continued to wince at the slightest pressure on the wounds. Once he was finished, Don gave his sibling's arm a friendly, comforting pat, and left him to get dressed.

Soon, Mikey slipped out of the bathroom and into his room; there, he simply sat on his bed. Klunk joined him, hopping into his arms with a condoling mew. Mikey held the little orange cat close and hung his head.

After what felt like hours- it was only a few minutes, really- Leo came in to sit with him. "Hey . . . you okay, kid?"

Mikey looked up, his eyes filled with pain and fear. Leo sympathetically drew him close. "There, there now, baby bro. It's going to be okay."

Normally, Mikey hated it when Leo called him 'baby bro'- the eldest only did so on very rare occasions. But, just this once, Mikey merely lay still and allowed his big brother to hold him. He could feel a hand caressing his back tenderly, the fingertips just barely brushing against the throbbing, bandaged skin.

Mikey gave a soft whimper and snuggled closer to his eldest sibling. Klunk mewed and gently rubbed his head under Mikey's chin. "Shh," Leo soothed quietly. "Shh, little brother. It's going to be okay. I'll protect you."

"That's what you said before," Mikey sniffled. "And now just look at me . . ."

"I know. And we're all very, very sorry. We did the best we could, but with the dry ice . . . we just couldn't see. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you . . ."

Mikey didn't answer. He was sound asleep in Leo's arms.

Leo gently laid Mikey on his bed and draped an orange blanket over his shoulders. Klunk mewed and hopped onto the pillow, curling up in Mikey's messy blonde hair. Leo left them to rest and went to fix himself an evening snack.

Raph had an old cartoon on, and Don lay fast asleep on the couch. Leo got an apple out of the kitchen. "Raph," he said, "it's two in the morning. Go to bed."

"But-"

"Bed, Raphael. Now."

Raph snapped off the TV and went to his room with a yawn. "Whatever."

Leo decided to leave Don where he was. He had finished his snack and was just pouring himself a glass of milk when he heard a soft voice. "Leo . . . ?"

Leo glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, Mike. I thought you were sleeping." He poured a second glass of milk and the two sat down at the table. He slid one glass over to his brother.

"Yeah, I was, but I woke up . . . I guess." Mikey picked up his glass, but sighed and set it down a moment later without taking a drink.

"Bet I can finish faster that you," Leo challenged.

Mikey grinned. "Oh, it is _on_."

They both started gulping milk down as fast as they could. Leo's glass hit the table a half-second before Mikey's. "Ah! Done!"

"Aw," Mikey said. "You always- hic! Ah, crap- hic! Now I have the- hic! Hiccups- hic!"

Leo chuckled. "Come on, Mikey. You oughta get to bed."

Mikey's face fell slightly. "Yeah . . . about that . . ."

"What's the matter?"

"I . . . Leo, I don't want to sleep alone. Not until Donny's finished with the lock. Will you . . . ?"

Leo smiled gently. "Of course I'll stay with you for the night, Mikey. But only until Donny finishes making that lock, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"It's no trouble. Now come on, I'm tired as hell."

The two went into Mikey's room. Klunk was still sleeping on one of the pillows. Mikey gave the cat a nudge. "Out of the way, Klunkers. My head has to go there."

"Mew." Klunk shook himself, sending up a flurry of orange fur. He blinked up at Mikey and Leo with wide, pleading green eyes. "Mew?"

Mikey swore that Klunk was saying 'please'. And there was no way he could resist those adorable little eyes. "Ah, Leo . . . do you mind Klunk sleeping on the bed? I can put him outside if it bothers you."

Leo sighed, preparing himself for a long night. "No, it's okay. Just get in bed."

As Leo predicted, it was a hard night. He frequently had to wake up and push Klunk away. The cat's affection was sweet, but he didn't enjoy it so much when he was trying to sleep.

The next morning found Leo in a sour mood. Don sensed it and carefully coaxed him into drinking some warm tea. None of them were worried that Leo would strike at them physically, but his stern gaze and sharp tongue were more than enough. Leo accepted the tea, and, feeling a bit more relaxed after drinking it, requested a short practice session.

Mikey didn't ask to join.

He _begged_.

* * *

**_A/N: Pretty odd request from Mikey, eh? Remember to leave a review; I can see that I have a LOT of freeloaders out there ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Another week, another chapter! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Leo was in total shock. "Mikey, you're in no condition," he started.

"_Please_, Leo! I need to be in shape! With all these attacks going on, I need to train now more than ever!"

Silence.

"Pretty please . . . ?"

"Well . . . okay. But do _not_ strain yourself. Understand?"

"Yup."

Of course, Mikey being Mikey, that didn't entirely go as planned.

"C'mon, Raph!" Mikey yelled. "You're barely trying! Hit me already!"

"Mike, calm down," Raph said. "Don't overdo it!"

"I'm _not_ overdoing it!" Mikey's forehead glistened with sweat, and it was rather obvious that he was having a hard time staying standing. "Oh, crap," he gasped. "Can't breathe . . ." His chest was heaving and his breaths came in rasping, shallow intakes. As he tried to take a step, his knees buckled and his legs gave way. "Uh . . . uhn . . ."

Don held out a hand, gently steadying his weak sibling. "Easy, easy. Just slow down and take deep, even breaths. You're okay. Deep breaths, now . . . that's the way. Let's sit and rest for a while, hmm?"

"No," Mikey wheezed, trying to squirm away from the supportive grasp. "Don't . . . don't need rest. I'm . . . I'm f-fine."

"Don't give me 'I'm fine'. You nearly collapsed, and that does _not_ qualify as 'fine'. Now you sit." Don pointed to the couch; he had led his sibling out of the dojo while talking.

"But _Donny_!"

"Sit. Now."

Mikey didn't sit. Don shoved him onto the couch, none too gently, and sat down next to him. "Mikey, what's the matter with you? I thought you told Leo that you would take it easy."

"I'm fine, Donny! Just let me go! I need to practice! I can't be helpless again and I need to practice so I can be strong enough! I'm not strong enough!"

Don slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Now you listen to me, Michelangelo! I know you're scared but screaming and crying about it won't do any good! You are not helpless and you are not weak, and if you think I'm just going to stand by and watch you collapse, you damn well better reconsider! Don't think that we aren't scared too, because we _are_! And if you strain yourself, you-"

Don stopped in mid-sentence. Mikey was staring at him with wide blue eyes, one hand against his throbbing red cheek where he had been struck. He looked downright terrified. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Don's anger melted in a flash. "I . . . I'm sorry too, little bro. I don't know what got into me; I shouldn't have hit you. It's just . . . I'm scared too, and . . . when you almost collapsed, I thought . . . I didn't know what to think. I thought something was really, really wrong, and . . ."

"It was," Mikey said quietly. "It . . . it was me panicking. I was scared and I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I'm tired of feeling so helpless."

Don sighed. "So are we, Mikey. So are we."

Mikey sighed too. "Next time those ninjas find us, I'm not gonna be the victim." His eyes grew wide. "Oh, no . . ."

"What?"

"The note. I . . . I just realized . . . it was a riddle. Sort of, anyway. It said, 'heartache, helplessness, guilt', right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, the first time. You'd been yelling at me, and then later you felt really guilty, right?"

"Right . . ."

"A-and the second time. You were all helpless to watch as they did what they did, right?"

"Y-yes."

"So . . . the last one . . . is heartache."

"Meaning . . ." Don's face fell in dismay. "They intend . . . to take you out. Permanently."

* * *

**_A/N: This could be a problem, hmm? ;) Don't forget to leave a review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Urf...I hate school already and it's only been a week. X.X_**

* * *

Mikey gulped and folded his shaking hands across his lap. "Great," he whispered. "I feel _so_ much better knowing that a clan of ninjas is out to kill me." He looked up slowly. "This is why I need to train, Donny. I'm so scared . . . a-and I . . . I just don't know."

"I understand, Mike. Look, we'll talk it through with Leo. I'm sure he can come up with some stuff for you to do, at least until you've healed up. How's that sound?"

Mikey managed a faint smile. "Great. Look . . . I . . . I'm sorry for what I was acting like earlier. Fear does funny things to you sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go finish up that lock. Leo had a pretty rough night, so the sooner we know you'll be safe alone, the better."

"I'll help."

"You . . . want to help?"

"Dude, I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night either. Klunk kept complaining, probably due to Leo pushing him across the bed every fifteen minutes."

"Well, okay. You can help." Don gave Mikey's shoulder an encouraging pat. "You're a good kid."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

"C'mon, Leo, just one more time?"

Leo wiped the sweat from his forehead and grinned. "One more, then we take a break."

"Fine." Raph picked up the katana that lay at his feet. "En guard!"

Leo stared at him for a long moment, smiling in amusement. "Tch. This is swordsmanship. _Not_ fencing." In one smooth movement, he picked up his own katana and sprang.

Raph parried the slice and tucked himself into a roll, blocking another thrust from behind. "Ah!"

A sharp kick to the spine slipped his sword from his brother's, and a cool blade touched his neck.

"Tch," Leo said a second time, helping his brother stand. "You have to be careful about that. Rolling is a good way to break a lock, but it leaves your back wide open. And Foot ninjas are not just going to touch your neck and stop."

Raph considered this. "Oh," he said, slightly embarrassed. "My bad."

"It's okay; don't look at me like that. You're learning. And you're doing a fine job. You've picked up swordsmanship really quickly. Just remember- if you're going to roll, _turn_ and block immediately after. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now that's enough for today; I'm beat. Great session, bro. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Careful, Mikey, don't burn yourself. That's right; solder red to red. Good. Now if you'll just hand me that wire . . . thank you. And . . . that should do! Could you screw on the cover for me while I clean up, please?"

"Sure thing, dude. Hand me that screwdriver."

Leo poked his head into Don's lab, his eyebrows lifting in slight surprise. "There you two are!"

"Leo!" Don exclaimed. "I'm sorry; did you want us back in the dojo?"

"We didn't mean to ditch," Mikey added with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, it's okay," Leo assured. "Raph and I had a good one-on-one session. I was just making sure that you're both okay. Are you feeling better, Mikey?"

"Yep, thanks. We're just finishing up this lock thing."

Leo laid a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Mikey, I'm afraid you're going to have to go easy on the training until you've healed. I understand that you're really anxious, and we'll be sure to find a way to keep you in shape."

Mikey set down the screwdriver and gave his eldest brother a semi-hug. "Thanks, Leo."

* * *

As Leo promised, the very next day, they discussed a light training routine for the youngest. Mikey was delighted, and he started the regiment that day. Leo did it with him the first time through.

The first bit was their usual stretches, with a few extras added in and rather lengthened. Mikey said that it felt great- especially on his stiff, achy back.

Leo then showed Mikey how to lighten their daily exercises to his comfort level. Mikey looked crestfallen about having to sit out sparring, but Leo promised him that he could rejoin as soon as his bandages were off. Mikey perked up a bit and sat down to watch.

"Raph, how'd you do that?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Do what?"

"The thing you just did. The leg thing."

"What . . . ?"

"Yeah. You, like, flipped on your back and did the splits."

"I did?" Raph couldn't _remember_ doing the splits. Of course, he couldn't remember half of the stunts he pulled in battle anyway; his 'kill everything in sight' instinct blurred some things up. "I . . . guess I did."

"Do it again. It was cool."

"Alright, I guess."

Raph realized his mistake far too late. "Gyah! What the hell-?!"

Mikey burst into laughter. "My brother- the living pretzel! I can't believe you fell for that, dude! Eeeep!"

The 'eeeep' came for the reason that Mikey was suddenly being effortlessly lifted into the air by one very angry sixteen-year-old. "You think that's funny?" Raph snarled. "Do you?!"

Mikey stared. His mouth was open, but with no words coming out. He didn't bother to flail much; his feet weren't touching the ground any more anyway. And throwing a punch would equal certain death-by-Raphie's-fist. "Yes?" he finally croaked.

Raph cocked a fist back. Mikey gasped.

* * *

**_A/N: Tch, temper temper ;) Please leave a review; flames will be used to burn my mountain of homework._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Ready for emotional torture? I thought so. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"_Raphie_!_ No_!" Mikey shrieked.

"Raphael!" Leo shouted, grabbing Raph's punch-ready arm. "Calm down and let him go! There is no call for such violence!"

The fire left Raph's eyes. But he didn't let go.

Seeing that Raph had calmed down, Leo lowered his voice to a tone that was much more calming, yet just as stern. "Put your brother down, Raphael," he said softly. "Now."

Raph's grip on Mikey's collar loosened. Mikey managed to wriggle free.

"_Raph, are you psychotic_?!" Mikey screeched. With that, he bolted to his room and slammed the door. The new lock beeped as it latched.

Raph's chest was heaving, his eyes the size of quarters. "I . . . I totally lost it," he whispered. "Oh, crap . . . what the hell was I thinking . . . ?" He wrenched his arm free of Leo's grasp and rushed to Mikey's closed door. "Mike!"

"Go away."

"Mikey, listen to me. Just hear me out, li'l buddy! I-"

"No." There was a click as the radio turned on. Loudly.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted over the music. "Turn off that damn radio and listen to me!"

No response came from behind the locked door. "Mikey," Raph whispered. "Mikey, please . . ."

When no further sound but the blare of the radio was heard, Raph slowly turned and trudged silently away to his room.

Mikey didn't come out for lunch. When Leo asked if he was hungry for dinner, there came a muffled reply of, "No thanks."

Raph didn't come out either. Neither Leo nor Don tried to even approach his room for a while, giving him a chance to cool off. Don ate a banana, and Leo heated some leftovers for himself. At about ten or so, he decided that his youngest brother had been given plenty of time to calm down, and he went and drummed his knuckles against the door three times. "Mike, it's Leo. Unlock the door."

"Leave me alone."

"We need to talk, little brother."

Silence.

"Michelangelo . . ." There was a warning note in Leo's tone. A warning note that any wise brother heeded when used in combination with a full name.

"The door's open."

Leo opened the door to find Mikey sitting at the computer, playing solitaire. He sat down on the bed near the chair. "Mikey, look at me."

Mikey closed the game and spun his chair toward his sibling. "Yes?" he croaked timidly. His eyes were wide with uncertainty.

Leo shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to talk, okay?"

"Okay. Fire away, I-I guess."

"Mikey. You called your brother a psycho."

"I . . . I was scared, okay? I mean . . . Raph and I have always teased each other, and he's always tussled with me, but . . . I've never seen him get that mad over a little joke."

"He's under a lot of stress, Mikey. We all are."

"Still . . ."

"I understand."

A frantic scream broke into the conversation.

Don's scream.

"_Leo_!"

They both sprang up and rushed for Raph's room as fast as they could. Don continued to scream.

"Raph, stop! Don't do this!"

"Get away from me!"

"Oof! Raph, don't-! _Leo, come quick_! _I need your help_!"

Leo didn't need to hear anything more. He rammed his shoulder into the slightly open door, throwing it open the rest of the way. "Raph . . . !" he gasped.

Raph sat on his knees in the middle of the floor. And he was holding a very sharp knife to his chest. "Get away!" he snarled. "This is my choice! Get away!"

"Raphael, stop this immediately!" Leo shouted. But he didn't dare move closer for fear of provoking his sibling into a fatal strike.

"No!" Raph's eyes were filled with tears and pain. "I'm a psycho! You all know it; you saw what happened earlier! Now leave me alone! No one needs me here to hurt them!" He stared at the knife for a long moment.

Then, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the tip against his shirt, right above his heart.

* * *

**_A/N: (hides behind metal shields) No sharp pointy objects for the cliffie, please. Don't forget to review; flames will be used to burn my homework again!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update; I was the genius who went to a concert on a school night and then did absolutely NOTHING after school today and then went to fencing. Well, not nothing...I typed some...watched TV...yeah...anyhow..._**

* * *

"No!"

Raph gasped as a pair of arms was suddenly flung around him. "Mike . . . !"

"Raph," Mikey whispered. "Raph, don't be scared. It's me. It's only me."

Thump.

The knife hit the floor softly, almost inaudibly. Slowly, very slowly, Raph's shaking arms locked around his younger sibling in a gentle, yet almost pained and pleading embrace. "Mikey . . ." His shoulders began to jerk as he burrowed his head in his brother's shoulder and just sobbed.

Leo took the moment to slip in and take the knife, getting it well out of range of his sibling. Mikey rubbed Raph's back in slow, comforting circles. "It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay, Raphie. I'm here now. It's going to be okay."

"Oh, Mike," Raph choked out. "Mikey, I'm so sorry . . . I . . . I . . ."

"I know. I forgive you."

Leo breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The danger had passed. "Are you okay, Donny boy?"

Don got up slowly, dazed from having his brother kick him into the wall so forcefully. "Yeah. I've had worse during practice. I'm fine."

Leo tentatively eased his way a little bit closer, one hand just brushing against Raph's shoulder. "Raph . . . are you hurt?"

Raph shook his head. "I . . . I don't think so."

Mikey drew away to look his sibling up and down. "You scratched your chest."

Raph looked down at the tear in his shirt. "Oh, it . . . it isn't that bad. It's barely bleeding."

Leo looked at the clock, taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. "It's late, guys. It's about time everyone got to bed."

"I can't," Raph whispered, not looking up from the cut on his chest.

"You can't?" Leo echoed.

"I don't . . . I don't want to be alone. I-in case I . . . I get the idea to try again."

"You don't have to."

Raph looked up. "H-huh?"

Mikey shook his head slowly. "You don't have to sleep alone. I'll stay with you."

"You . . . you really . . . mean that . . . ?"

"Course, bro. Just let me get ready and I'll be back in just a few. 'Kay?"

"O-okay."

Mikey sprinted off to his room, and Leo headed for the kitchen, leaving Don and Raph alone. Raph looked up. "Hey . . ."

"Hmm?"

"I . . . I'm sorry I kicked you, Donny boy."

Don shrugged mildly. "You kick me harder every time we spar. I'm fine."

Silence.

"Are _you_ okay?" Don asked in a slightly quieter voice.

"I . . . think so." Raph looked at his shaking hands. "Yeah. I'll . . . be okay."

"So you're going to stay on the floor all night?"

Raph drew his legs up to his chest with a quiet sigh. "Why not?"

"Have you any idea where that floor has been?"

"Yeah. Under my feet."

Don rolled his eyes in amusement. "And I'm not sure I want to know where your feet have been. I'm going to bed; later, bro."

Mikey ambled back in, yawning loudly. "I'm beat. And sleeping with a chainsaw in my ear probably won't help."

Raph managed a weak grin. "Like I can control my snoring."

"Get Donny to make one of those machines that shuts people up while they sleep. Now just get your lazy ass in bed and go to sleep already."

* * *

Raph shifted restlessly. "Raph," Mikey said.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I . . . I can't sleep. I . . ."

"You're scared. I know."

"I just . . . there's so much going on . . ."

"_Exactly_. Raph, you can't . . . kill yourself. I'm still here, and I still need you. I panicked earlier. You're not a psycho; I shouldn't have said that. We're bros. That won't ever change."

"Mike . . . don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"We're more than just bros, kid. You're one of the best buds I've ever had. And ain't nothin' gonna change that either."

Mikey smiled. "Yeah, Raph. We're buds."

Raph sighed heavily. "You . . . oughta get some sleep."

Mikey laid a hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Raph . . . it's okay, y'know."

Raph rolled over, finally meeting his brother's soft blue eyes. "Huh?"

"You can do whatever you want. You can cry, you can snuggle against me, you can hug me, you can say what you want to say, whatever. You're free. Tonight, you're free."

"You . . . you mean that? You won't tease me or anything?"

"Promise."

Raph stared at him for a long moment. Then, he burst into tears and flung himself at his sibling, snuggling as close to his chest as possible. Mikey gently laid a strong, protective arm over his distraught brother, stroking his back comfortingly. "It's okay. I'm here." He didn't move, didn't draw away; he merely lay still and let his sibling cry. Let him shake. Let him nestle close.

"M-Mike," Raph choked out between sobs, "don't . . . don't let go . . . don't let . . . go . . ."

"I won't," Mikey murmured. "You'll be safe with me. I won't ever let that happen to you, no matter how many times or how hard you try. I promise."

Raph nodded and said nothing more. Mikey didn't think he'd ever seen anyone more upset than the sobbing brother who lay against his chest.

* * *

"Don," Leo murmured, "go to sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'm too worried. What if Raph-?"

Leo gently laid a hand over Don's mouth, silencing him. "That's why Mikey's there. He won't let anything happen. He's keeping our brother safe." He yawned. "Now go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Leo dozed off. But he was awakened by the quiet clatter of tools on metal. _This_, he thought, _is what I get for sharing a room with an insomniac._ He got out of bed with a yawn. "Donny . . . ?"

The clock flashed 3:47 A.M. Concern crossed Leo's face; Don rarely stayed up past three. "Donny, are you still up?"

"Yeah," came the whispered reply. "I'm up."

Leo peered inside the former walk-in closet that now served as Don's lab. "You oughta get some sleep, Donny boy. It's almost four in the morning."

"Not . . . tired."

"Yes, you are."

"I'll go to bed around four. Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay." But Leo knew better. He waited quietly for a few minutes, just outside of the closet-lab. After a short time, he peered inside again.

Don was sound asleep, head resting on his folded arms that were serving as a pillow. Leo smiled and gently draped a blanket over his sibling's shoulders before returning to bed.

As he lay down and closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think back to the years _before_ he wasn't awakened at three in the morning on a regular basis. He hadn't always shared a room with his brother; as early as he could remember, Don had slept in what was now Raph's room, and Raph had merely lounged on the couch- he fell asleep in front of the TV all the time anyway.

It hadn't worked that was for long, though. Don was constantly up in the middle of the night prodding Leo awake, usually whispering about being cold or having nightmares about evil ninjas.

Leo sighed quietly.

Evil ninjas.

Who knew?

It hadn't been long before Leo decided that it was time Raph actually got to sleep in a bed, and it was time Don actually got a decent night's sleep. So they'd switched rooms, and that was how it stayed.

After a long moment's thought, Leo slipped out of his room and peered in through Raph's partially open door.

Raph didn't move, but Mikey lifted his head sleepily. "Leo?" he croaked in a groggy voice.

Leo sat down on the edge of the bed; he wasn't at all worried about waking Raph up. "He okay?" he whispered.

Mikey shrugged. "Scared. Guilty. Sad. Exhausted. I mean, just look at the way my shirt's all damp; he practically cried himself to sleep. Don't go too hard on him, bro. He . . . he's okay."

Leo smiled gently. "I still can't help but worry. He isn't snoring."

As though in response, Raph gave a sudden and rather loud snort. Mikey giggled. "You had to jinx it. Now I'm _never_ gonna get any sleep."

Leo gave Mikey's shoulder a friendly pat. "You rest. We'll set things right in the morning."

When he went back into his room, he found that Don lay snuggled down in bed, sound asleep. Leo laid a hand on his sibling's spine. "You finally decided to go to bed, huh?"

"S'four A.M.," Don mumbled sleepily. "Told you I'd go t'bed . . ."

"Yeah, you did. You are such an insomniac."

"Screw . . . give me that," Don said without opening his eyes. "On too tight . . . you're gonna . . . mess it up . . ."

Leo rolled his eyes. "So now you're having a conversation with me when you're asleep. Should I be concerned or just amused?"

Don's reply was a very soft snore. Leo gave a mild chuckle, got back in bed, and slept.

It wasn't until late morning that anyone stirred. Don immediately found Mikey and asked him about the previous night.

"Mikey . . . Mikey, is Raph okay?"

"He's fine. I stayed with him."

"Oh," Don sighed, relieved. "Is he okay . . . y'know, emotionally?"

"He cried himself to sleep last night," Mikey replied quietly. "He just . . . lay there. He didn't move. He didn't talk. He just trembled and cried and eventually fell asleep. Look, Donny . . . I heard somewhere that someone committing suicide may not really want to die. They just want the pain to go away. I think . . . that's really what Raph was thinking. He wanted to get away. Right now, he doesn't need us watching his every move or breathing down his neck. He just needs to know that we're here, and we care."

"I guess you're right."

Mikey looked at the floor for a long moment. "I . . . I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't stopped him. He's . . . so protective. H-how would I ever have gotten through the evil ninja plotline without him?" He looked up, silently allowing his brother to draw him closer.

"It's okay," Don murmured. "We're all still here, Mike. We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe, and Raph made the last two ninjas think twice about coming face-to-face with him ever again."

"Y-yeah . . . he did. He . . . he snapped through solid _steel_ to protect me. That . . . makes one feel just a little safer." Mikey grinned weakly as he spoke.

Don couldn't hide a smile of his own. "Say . . . where is Raph, anyway?"

"In Leo's room, I think."

* * *

Raph was shocked that Leo hadn't taken such a discussion into the dojo. Leo calmly explained that he figured Raph would feel more comfortable in a warm, friendly environment rather than the dull, gray dojo.

They both sat down on the bed, facing one another. Raph couldn't bring himself to meet his sibling's eyes. "Raphael, look at me," Leo murmured. "You aren't in trouble and I'm not going to shout at you. I just want a nice calm, quiet discussion. But I can't get anything out of you if you don't look up."

Raph lifted his head just enough to meet his brother's eyes. "Okay," he whispered. "I'm looking up, alright?"

Silence settled over the room for a long few moments.

"So," Leo said quietly. "Would you like to talk about what happened yesterday?"

Raph lowered his eyes again. "I can't describe how it felt, Leo. It was just . . ."

Leo shook his head. "No, Raph, no. I would never ask you to describe your feelings in such a situation. I'm asking you to tell me what you _did_."

Silence.

Leo smiled patiently. "Well?"

Raph drew in a heavy sigh. "Well, I . . . I tried to apologize for freaking out, but Mikey wouldn't listen. So I went into my room and thought for a while. And I saw a knife on the table . . . and then Donny came in and . . ."

"He tried to stop you, huh?"

"Yes. He pulled my arms away and tried to pin me to the floor. But I kicked him into the wall and then you came . . ." Raph's voice trailed off and a single salty droplet slid from his eye. "I'm sorry, big bro."

Leo brushed the tear away with a soft, kind finger and drew his brother close. "You're forgiven. Don't cry, bro, don't cry. I'm not angry. I'm _worried_. You gave all of us a terrible scare, and yourself, too, from the look of things." He rubbed his sibling's back gently, right between the shoulder blades where it was most sensitive. "It's okay. I'm not gonna make you see a shrink or ban you from all contact with sharp objects. I have faith in you."

Raph relaxed a bit. "Look, Leo . . . I'm really sorry. I won't do something like that again; I promise."

"See that you don't." Leo drew away, resting his hands on his knees. "Now Raph. Things like this don't just pop up overnight. You've been thinking about this for a while."

Raph looked away.

"How long?" Leo asked.

Raph sighed. "Few years," he mumbled.

"Then it must be something other than almost injuring Mikey yesterday."

"Sort of. It . . . I . . . there's something I want you to see. Wait here."

Leo sat patiently until Raph came back and handed him a piece of paper. "What is this?"

"Just . . . just read it."

Leo unfolded the paper. He shook his head sadly as his gaze travelled over the words.

_Guys,_

_If you ever have to read this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took my own life. I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't go on hurting you guys every day. I don't mean to be so rough; I don't mean to be so hurtful._

_I'm sorry. Don't let Mikey read this. I don't want him to be any more upset than I know he'll be._

Leo looked up. "Oh, Raph," he murmured. "You wrote this years ago, didn't you?"

Raph nodded. "I . . . I don't mean to be the way I am. I know every time I lose my temper or punch you guys or start a fight or shrug you away . . . I know it hurts you. I don't like doing that, but I . . . I can't change. I just can't."

"Raph, look at me," Leo said. "We don't want you to change, bro. This is who you are. I know you're hotheaded, and you can be . . . abrasive, but that's okay. Because you're also gentle, protective, and incredibly loyal."

Raph blinked slowly. "Just . . . just like you are."

Leo smiled gently. "You're more like me than you know, Raph." He unfolded his legs and gave them a light stretch. "Promise me you won't try to hurt yourself again?"

"Promise."

Leo nodded. "Very good. Now, how's about some lunch?"

"Nah . . . I'll get somethin' later. I . . . gotta go take care of something first." Raph headed for the living room, where he found Mikey lounging in the middle of the floor, channel hopping. He gave his brother a light nudge with his foot. "Mike?"

Mikey rolled onto his back, casting an upside-down glance to the TV. "S'up?"

Raph sighed. "Sorry."

Mikey shrugged. "I know. No big; I'm kinda used to it. I just . . . panicked yesterday, I guess. I'm the one who should be sorry; I called you a psycho."

"I tried to kill myself."

Mikey grinned. "Touché. Now go away; I'm watching TV." He looked at the screen upside down once more. "On second thought . . . watching Rachael Ray put _mustard_ in macaroni and cheese is giving me a stomachache." He rolled over again and grabbed a laser pointer, snapping off the TV as he did so. "Klunk! I got your favorite toy!"

Raph shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if that cat of his just enjoys being tormented."

Don fell asleep at his computer. Mikey curled up in bed with Klunk and they shared a catnap. Leo turned on the TV and dozed quietly on the couch. Raph let him sleep for a decent while before waking him, kicking him out, changing the channel, and promptly falling asleep. Leo woke him that evening and requested his help in making dinner.

"Raph," Leo said, "get me the salt from the table, will you?"

"Sure." Raph went to the table and grabbed the shaker, pausing when he saw a steak knife lying next to his hand. He hesitated, his grip on the salt shaker tightening.

Leo didn't say a word. He merely waited- silent, patient, nonjudgmental.

Raph extended his fingers, the tips just brushing against the knife's handle. He let out a long, slow breath.

And then he turned away from the table. "Here. You, uh . . . wanted the salt, right?"

Leo took the shaker with a smile and an approving nod. "You did good, Raph. I'm proud of you."

Raph managed just the faintest of smiles. "Thanks, bro." He picked up a cutting board and set to chopping carrots. Leo said nothing. He had faith in his sibling.

"Y'know . . . you're rather calm for having nearly watched your brother kill himself," Raph remarked after a moment's silence.

Leo sighed. "I know how you feel. That's all."

Raph's head snapped up. "Say what?"

"I said I know how you feel."

"But . . . how'd you know somethin' like that?"

Silence.

"Leo . . ." Raph's tone carried a hint of warning that said 'answer or I pummel it out of you'.

"Because I tried to kill myself once too."

* * *

**_A/N: Another cliffie, I know...but it's balanced by the nice, long chapter, right? Right? ...(hides under shields again) Don't forget to leave a review; later peeps!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Ahh, fencing...so much fighting, and it leaves me so peaceful... :D_**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, back up a bit here!" Raph said. "You never-"

"I did. I never told you or Donny. It was several years back- when I was in the eighth grade."

* * *

Four years prior . . .

Leo collapsed onto his bed with a weary groan, squeezing his eyes shut to fend off the threatening tears. It was past midnight, he was failing math, and he had a big exam the next day- or rather, later that morning. _I can't believe this is happening_, he thought. _No teen should have to do this! Why do I have to take care of them?!_

He rolled onto his chest; thinking that way didn't make him feel any better. He knew better than to be angry with his siblings; it wasn't their fault. All they wanted was someone who could care for them, someone to look up to. And they had no one else but Leo.

_But if I fail school, what'll happen to them? I don't want to drop out . . . that'd feel too much like giving up._

He burrowed his head in a pillow with a muffled wail. At the age of thirteen, taking care of three siblings was stressing him to the point where he was beginning to feel physically ill. He didn't want to tell them that. He didn't want them to feel that they were the ones making him sick.

_I can't take any more stress. I can't take any more! It . . . it hurts too much! I just can't take it!_

He sat up, distress boiling into anger. _It has to stop!_ _It just has to stop! Now! I can't do this! I'm not cut out for this! This pain . . . has . . . to _stop_!_

He flung open his drawer and dug through several pairs of socks before coming up with an intricate-looking sheath.

It was not empty. He yanked the blade from the protective cover, tears spilling down his cheeks, his breaths coming in short pants. His heart was racing with fear and adrenaline. But only one mantra was going through his mind.

_I have to make this pain go away!_

He dropped to one knee, the dagger clutched tightly in his shaking hand. Blood pounded in his ears, drowning out the sound of soft socked feet loping down the hallway. He twisted his head to one side and pressed the blade to his jugular. One slice would be all it would take . . .

"Leo . . . ?"

Leo's eyes snapped open, and he saw his youngest brother standing in the doorway, a glass of water falling from his nerveless grasp. "Wh-what are you doing, big brother?"

Leo looked at the knife. Then he looked at his brother. Then he looked back at the knife, once more at his brother, and flung the blade across the room. With that, he burrowed his head in his hands.

He would never forget the look Mikey had given him.

"What's wrong, Leo?" a voice whispered near his ear. "Why'd you try to kill yourself?"

Leo slowly looked up. Mikey crouched not three inches in front of him, his blue eyes soft and wide. "Why?" he repeated in a barely audible voice.

Leo didn't reply. He just held out his arms, and Mikey nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," Leo murmured.

Mikey patted his brother on the back before standing up and pulling him onto the bed. "What happened? I know you were in a bad mood this evening . . . but . . ."

Leo shook his head slowly. "So . . . so much stress . . . I-I mean . . . Mikey, how many eighth graders do you know who have to single-handedly take care of three younger brothers?"

"Well, considering the fact that you're the only eighth grader I know personally at the moment . . ."

Leo couldn't help but smile weakly at that. As far back as he could remember, Mikey's sense of humor had always been a comfort to him during bad times. But his smile faded moments later. "It hurts too much, Mike," Leo whispered. "I just wanted the pain to stop. I just wanted it to stop . . ."

Mikey hugged his brother tightly, feeling him trembling from head to toe. "But Leo . . . we need you."

Leo looked up, blinking away a few tears. "H-huh . . . ?"

Mikey stared back at him- another look that Leo would never forget. "We need you, big brother."

Leo laid his head on Mikey's shoulder and sobbed.

"Aw . . . poor big brother," Mikey whispered. "I think you need some ice cream."

"Mikey . . . it's past midnight."

"And I still say you need some ice cream. Wait right here."

Leo didn't move an inch while his brother was gone- partially because he didn't trust himself, and partially because he felt too numb to even attempt at shifting positions. Mikey loped back in several minutes later holding two bowls of ice cream. "Here you go. Comfort food."

Leo thought about refusing. But he couldn't turn away from Mikey's lopsided, trusting, encouraging smile. And that ice cream looked really, really good. He quietly accepted the bowl and the spoon and set about slurping down the cool, sugary treat.

It made him feel a lot better. Mikey's grin only got wider. "See? Told you that you needed ice cream. It's the answer to everything."

"Huh. If that were true, I could just answer my test with 'ice cream'."

Mikey set aside his empty bowl and lay down on his back. "Y'know what? You're staying home tomorrow. In fact, all of us are."

"But Mikey, I have to take a test-"

"And Donny and I are gonna help you study your brains out, so when you go back, you are gonna pass that test with an A, no questions asked."

"Mike . . ."

Mikey sat up a bit. "Yeah?"

Leo was smiling faintly. "That . . . sounds like a really good idea." He gave his littlest brother a hug. "Thanks."

Mikey shrugged. "But only on one condition."

"What?"

Mikey flicked his head toward the knife. "You won't ever, _ever_ try that again. You promise?"

Leo slowly closed his eyes and didn't reply. Mikey poked him. "Hey. There's other ways to deal with stress. You could do those kata things, or you could meditate, or you could-"

"Eat ice cream?"

"Yup."

Leo sighed. "It's not just average stress, Mike. I'm starting to get physically sick."

"So stop taking the world on your shoulders and give us some more responsibilities. You don't have to make dinner and wash dishes and clean the house every single night. We can help. We _want_ to help. You shouldn't have to do it all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I . . . understand, bro. I promise . . . I truly promise that I won't try something like that ever again. I'll try to be a better brother."

"You're a great brother. You're just not being so great at being a relaxer."

Once again, a faint smile touched Leo's lips. "You're right. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a long few minutes. It wasn't often that Mikey let Leo hold him close for such a long period of time; he was far too restless to sit still.

"What're you two doing up?" came a soft yawn.

Leo tensed. "Don-! We . . . uh . . . that is . . ."

"Bad dream," Mikey replied quickly. "I was getting a glass of water and I heard him squirming."

Don yawned again and curled up in the bed without asking. "Bad dream, huh? Me too . . . ninjas with whips . . . scary stuff . . ."

Leo shook his head mildly, quite used to Don's 'evil ninja' dreams by that point. "Just get some rest. You go ahead and sleep in tomorrow, okay Donny boy?"

"M'kay," was the sleepy, inattentive reply.

Leo swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, patting Mikey's shoulder lightly. "You're a good kid."

Mikey's mouth gaped in a huge yawn. "Yep."

Leo headed for the bathroom and splashed several handfuls of cool water over his face, washing away his tearstains. He leaned on the edge of the sink for a long moment, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he had nearly killed himself. It wasn't a pleasant thought. He stood there for a long few minutes, several more tears rolling down his cheeks.

With a heavy sigh, he dried his face and headed back to his room, rubbing the back of his neck. Mikey was sound asleep at the foot of the bed, curled up in a ball. Chuckling quietly, Leo picked him up and carried him to his room.

Mikey hardly stirred when Leo set him down. "Mike?" Leo whispered.

"Nnnh . . . ?"

"Don't . . . don't tell anyone about what happened tonight. Not Don. Not Raph. No one."

"'Kay. Sorry I spilled water all over the floor."

Leo shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said quietly. "I'll get it in the morning."

"No. I will. I spilled it."

Leo was about to protest. But then he closed his mouth and nodded. "You're right. I understand." And with that, he went to bed.

He knew that Mikey was keeping an eye on him for the next few weeks. But whenever he'd get to feeling stressed to the point of collapse, Mikey was always there- lopsided grin on face and bowl of ice cream in hand.

* * *

Leo stared his sibling in the eyes. "Do you understand now, Raph? I know what it means. I know what it feels like. I know that making you upset via means of punishment or mistrust will only make you more likely to try again. And after dinner tonight, yes, I am having a very large bowl of ice cream. Now finish making those salads, okay?"

Raph nodded, numb with shock. But after having a generous helping of ice cream himself, he, too, felt much better.

Over the next week, everything stayed quiet. There were no attacks, and no signs of trouble. Mikey was able to take his bandages off within a few days, though his back was still stiff and terribly scarred. But he shrugged it off bravely, determined not to be a victim again.

It wasn't over yet.

* * *

**_A/N: It certainly isn't over...not by a long shot. Mwehehe...don't forget to review and thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: W00t! New chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Leo?" Mikey said. "Can we have a night session at the park? We haven't had one in a really long time."

"And that would be because it's dangerous with so many Foot ninjas around," Leo reminded him.

"_Please_, Leo?"

Leo laughed. "I hate it when you give me that look! Okay, but half an hour only and stay in sight of each other at all times."

"Sweet!"

"You go get ready and tell Raph. I'll let Donny know."

"Okay!"

Leo went to his room. "Don?"

"Yeah?" Don was sitting on the bed, longingly gazing at his trumpet and running his hands over the keys.

Leo sat down next to him. "You miss being in band, don't you?"

Don didn't look up.

"It's okay, bro," Leo said. "Four years makes a lot of friends at school. It's okay to miss something like that."

"I . . . I just . . . in a way, I miss it, but in another way . . ."

"What's on your mind? You can tell me, Donny. I'm listening."

"Leo, that first night that Mikey was captured . . . the assistant drum major threatened to give me a hundred push-ups. I said no. And . . . and I realized then, band is so much more than just some after school program. It's what I _do_. But when he said what he said to me . . . I-I just knew I could never go back."

"Don, I . . . I had no idea."

Don sighed. "You can never really know how it feels until you do it. I know you and Raph came to practice with us a couple of times, but until you're stepping out on that moonlit field in front of a huge cheering crowd, judges watching your every move, for the first time . . . oh, it's just amazing. The excitement, the adrenaline, the feeling of freedom . . ."

"Donny," Leo said, "I promise you, once this fiasco with the Foot is over, we will take a few days and you will teach Raph and me everything you know about music and marching. You will put us through band camp. You will be our drum major. And Mikey will be our assistant drum major. Deal?" He held out his hand.

"Deal." They shook on it.

"Now get yourself ready for practice. Night session at the park."

"Yes sir, General Leo!"

They laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Chase!" Raph called upon seeing the older boy ambling along the walking trail in the park.

Chase looked up. "Raph- long time no see, bud." He loped over, his dog following close at his heels. "Haven't been seeing you at school."

Raph scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "Some stuff came up. I don't think I'll be goin' back anytime soon."

"Ah, lucky you. A get-out-of-school free card. Well, I guess I'll just be seein' you around then, huh?"

"Guess so."

Chase waved lightly and started off. But he paused and glanced back. "Raph, what are you doing out here anyway?"

Raph shrugged. "How do you think I trained up these arms?" He winked. "Just learnin' a little self-defense."

"Maybe you oughta try some of them skills of yours out on Gerard, huh? Ha! See ya 'round, bud."

"Yeah, see ya," Raph murmured. He chuckled softly. "You have no idea, Chase." He turned and sprinted back to join his siblings.

"Well, guys," Leo said, "I think that was a very good session. Let's head home and relax a bit."

"With ice cream!" his brothers chorused.

Leo chuckled. "Of course, with ice cream. C'mon, bros." He heard a muttered curse from behind him. "Raph, how many times must I tell you to watch your language?"

"Foot ninjas."

Leo turned his head and sighed. "Just what we need. Well, guys, this is what we've trained for. Stick close. Stay calm. Be brave. Now let's show them what we can do!"

"Yeah!"

The Foot ninjas immediately tried their previously successful tactic- dry ice. "Dude!" Mikey yelped, spinning his nunchakus wildly. "I can't see a friggin' thing!"

He looked down at his spinning weapons. A small area of smoke had cleared around each of his hands. "Aw, yeah. Total sweetness." He began to whirl in a circle like a living fan, clearing away massive amounts of the smoke in mere minutes. "Yahoo!"

"Great job, Mike!" Leo called. "Keep it up!"

"You got it!" Mikey ducked a sword and took the ninja out with a swift blow to the trachea. "Watch out, Donny! You're getting pretty close to the street!"

"I know, I know. I'm fine." Don blocked an overhead slice. "Tch. Getting rather touchy, aren't we?"

The Foot ninja was not amused. As Don twisted free of the lock, the Foot ninja kicked him in the side- hard. Don was sent hurtling out of the park, and he landed in the middle of the street. "Oof!"

"Don!" Mikey yelled. "Don, the truck! Move! The truck-!"

Don struggled to his feet and froze. A semi-truck was coming up fast. But he was like a rabbit under a flashlight, too terrified by the looming headlights to move away.

"_Donny_!"

It was as though time had slowed, as Mikey threw himself at his sibling, shoving him out of the way of the truck in the nick of time. They tumbled to a stop at the curb, and there they lay, panting. "Mikey," Don wheezed. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Mikey's arm and dragged his brother and himself onto the curb. "Mikey, watch out!"

Another car roared past, narrowly missing them. "Are you okay?" Don asked.

"Are you? Dude, you almost got run over by a freakin' semi-truck!"

"You jumped across the street! Mikey, that was so brave!"

"I just did what came naturally. It was nothing. Let's get back over there; Leo and Raph can't fight all those Feet forever!"

Don started to get up, but yelped. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"O-ow . . . I think I hurt my ankle when I landed."

"Can you walk? Here, I'll give you a hand."

Don got up slowly, carefully shifting his weight to his good leg. "I . . . I think so."

They carefully crossed the street back to the park. Almost at once, five Foot ninjas charged them, swords drawn. Two veered towards Mikey; the other three at Don. "Whoa, easy!" Mikey said, blocking a sword aimed for his head. "You dudes seriously need to chill ou-"

He froze. Very, very slowly, he looked down . . . to see that a sword was suddenly growing out of his abdomen. "Don," he whispered.

The Foot ninja yanked the blade out. Mikey swayed. Then, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he went down.

The Foot ninjas left.

The battle was over.

* * *

**_A/N: Oops! (hides from cliffie-haters) Leave reviews and I promise to update next friday! Thanks for reading!_**

**_On a side note, anyone else wary about what the producers have made of "Back to the Sewer"? I know I am..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: We-ell...I thought about leaving you guys with a cliffie until tomorrow afternoon..._**

**_But since fencing puts me in a good mood, I suppose I'll be nice. ;)_**

* * *

"Mikey!" Leo screamed. "Mikey! _Michelangelo_!"

They rushed to their little brother's side. Blood was gushing from the deep wound, and showing no sign of stopping. "I'm calling an ambulance," Leo said.

"But-" Mikey started to croak.

"No buts, little brother! Either we get to you a hospital or we lose you. And I will not- will _not-_ just watch you die. I am _physically incapable_ of doing nothing while you lay there with the life bleeding out of you." Leo went to the curb and took out his cell phone.

Raph took Mikey in his arms gently. The youngest looked terrified, and his chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe. "Raph," he gasped. "Raph . . . Raph, I . . . I . . ."

"Shh." Raph laid a finger over Mikey's lips, silencing him. "It's okay, Mikey. Just relax and don't speak. You're going to be fine. Now I need you to take deep, slow breaths for me. Inhale . . . good, good, now exhale. That's it, just keep that up. You're doing fine."

Leo walked over slowly, shaking his head. "They'll be here as fast as they can." He glanced over his shoulder when he heard a noise, and was startled to see Don on his knees in the soft grass, his shoulders jerking violently as he vomited. "Hey, hey, Donny," Leo murmured, laying a hand on his sibling's spine. "Are you okay, bro?"

"S-sorry," Don gasped, drawing his wrist over his mouth. "B-blood . . . so much . . . blood . . . my brother's . . ."

"I know, I know, it's okay," Leo said in a comforting tone. He helped Don stand up. "You okay now? You still feel sick?"

"I'm okay," Don whispered. "I'll be fine."

Leo nodded. "Come on. You and I will go wait by the curb for the paramedics, okay?"

Don quietly allowed Leo to lead him over to sit by the street. "Kinda glad we didn't have that ice cream," Don murmured.

Leo shook his head amusedly.

"Raph?" Mikey croaked.

"What is it, li'l bro?" Raph asked softly.

"If . . . if I . . . don't make it . . . p-promise you'll take care of Klunk for me, okay? P-promise?"

Raph felt a lump form in his throat. "Yeah, bud. I promise."

Mikey smiled weakly, but all of a sudden his expression changed to a twist of fear and agony as pain flared through the open wound. He gave a strangled-sounding moan and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Easy, easy," Raph murmured. "Breathe, Mikey. Breathe. It's okay; I've got you. You're gonna be fine."

Leo hurried over with a pair of paramedics close behind, and Don trailing a ways back. "He's still losing a lot of blood," Leo said softly. "Guys, this is Nick and Cory. They're paramedics."

Raph stood up. "I'll carry him. And don't even think about tellin' me otherwise!"

"Very well," said Cory. "We'll check him over on the way to the hospital, though it might be a crowded ride."

"Too bad," Leo said firmly. "Come on; let's get Mikey to the ambulance."

Mikey gave a soft whimper and nestled closer to his second-eldest sibling. "Stay with me, Mike. Breathe deep like I told you and stay calm. You're okay." Raph tried very hard to keep the almost unbearable fear that he felt out of his tone as he spoke.

They got into the ambulance, and the paramedics got to work immediately, doing what they could to slow the bleeding and ease the pain. The others could do no more than sit. Don couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Donny?" Mikey whispered.

"What is it?" Don asked, still not lifting his gaze from the ground.

"A-are you okay?"

Don nodded. "I'm sorry. I just can't watch."

"Oh. Okay."

Leo had kept a grasp on Mikey's left hand the whole time, giving his youngest sibling something he could cling to for comfort. "You doing okay?" Leo asked softly.

Mikey put on a brave smile and squeezed his brother's hand in a strong, tight grip. "I've been better. But don't worry. Fourteen years isn't long enough by my standards; I've still got plenty of time left to keep bugging the hell out of you guys."

Leo smiled as well, trying hard to keep the worry out of his expression. "Yeah, little bro," he whispered. "You just hang on."

One of the paramedics approached with an oxygen mask, causing Mikey to shy away fearfully. Leo gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Easy, little brother, easy. It's okay; they're just trying to help. I'm right here. It's okay."

Mikey nodded faintly; Leo could feel him trembling. "I know it must seem scary," Leo murmured in a soft, sympathetic tone. "But it's for the best. Try to be strong. Okay?"

"O-okay," Mikey whispered. "I'll try."

It felt like hours before they arrived at the hospital, and by that time Mikey had lapsed into unconscious due to blood loss and pain medication. "He's probably going to need emergency surgery," Nick said. "He has a lot of damage and internal hemorrhaging."

Leo sighed heavily. "I don't like it. But what must be done will be done."

They followed the medics inside. "Mikey," Don murmured, "they're going to let you sleep for a while. We'll be there when you wake up; I promise."

Mikey shifted slightly. Raph laid a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll see you later, kid. Be strong." None of them dared to even whisper the word 'good-bye'; it would have felt far too much like giving up hope.

All they could do after that was wait.

"U-uh, Leo?" Raph croaked in an uncharacteristically weak tone.

Leo looked up to see that his sibling was staring at himself; he was rather covered in blood from having carried his youngest brother for so long. "Raph," Leo murmured, "I . . . think you should go wash yourself off. You look awful pale."

Raph nodded weakly. "I-I'll be back," he whispered.

And so they continued to wait. Raph began to pace as soon as he got back. Don made a feeble attempt at reading a magazine, but soon set it down and held his face in his hands with a weary sigh. Leo laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't get it, Leo," Don said. "Most shows you see about this kind of thing are about kids our age in the same kind of 'parental absence' situation going out and getting shot and stuff because they're hoods. But us . . . what did we do to deserve this? What did we ever do to piss off a whole clan of ninjas?"

Leo sighed. "I really don't know, Donny. I don't know why they seem to have such a thing against Mikey, either. It's like either they know us way too well, or Mikey did something to really make them hate him- something he doesn't remember doing."

"I . . . I hope he's okay, Leo. I don't know what I'd ever do without him."

"I truly don't know what we'd do either," Leo agreed quietly, shifting to wrap his arm over Don's shoulders and draw him closer. "He'll be okay."

Don gently rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "You think so?"

"He won't give up," Leo assured. "He isn't finished annoying us yet."

Don managed a small smile.

Raph continued to pace like an anxious father-to-be, only stopping when he noticed a red-headed woman staring at him, looking rather thoughtful. "What're you lookin' at?" he snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Whatever."

She took out a small communicator. "I've found them."

Hours passed. Leo grew more and more worried; Don merely leaned on his eldest brother's shoulder and slept. Raph continued to pace.

At last, a doctor came out and approached them. "He's stable. We've repaired the internal damage and we're taking him off of the anesthesia now."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "Take us to him," Raph said.

"He needs to be left alone to reco-"

Raph grabbed the doctor by the shirt collar and pulled him closer so that they were nose-to-nose. "You are taking us to our bro. Now."

"We promised to be there when he woke up," Don added, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "He's never been in a hospital before. He needs someone there to keep him calm."

The doctor sighed. "I suppose so. Come with me."

* * *

Mikey moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Fear struck like a lightning bolt. Where was he? Had he been captured? Would they torture him? What would they do? "What's going on?" he whimpered. "Where am I? What . . . where . . . ?"

"Easy, Mikey. You're in the hospital. You're safe."

Mikey turned his head and relaxed when he saw his siblings watching him. "Oh, guys . . . I-I thought I'd been captured . . ."

"It's okay," Raph assured. "We're here."

"What happened? And what's all this stuff attached to me?"

"The doctors had to do an emergency operation," Don explained, fascinated by the medical technology. "There's a pulse ox on your finger, pulse monitors on your chest, the thing in your nose is oxygen, and the needle in your hand is giving your body fluids and replacing the blood you lost."

Mikey chuckled. "Dude, it isn't that amazing."

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry- tech geek." Don smiled sheepishly.

"We know," his siblings chorused.

"Well," Leo said. "This hospital won't be safe for long. I've a feeling that the Foot ninjas aren't done with us just yet. Don, Raph- go back to the house and get everything you can. You"-he looked at Mikey-"are not leaving my sight until we're safe."

"Got it," Don said. "C'mon, Raph. Let's get going."

Once Don and Raph were gone, Mikey spoke up again. "I'm hungry."

"No surprises there. We'll see if we can find you some food in a bit, though the doctors might not agree."

"I know. They always freak out about eating after surgery, even if it isn't on your stomach. Like, you can't eat this and that 'til then, and . . . dude, just give me a good ol' slice of ham and pepperoni pizza and I'll be happy."

"We'll see what we can do," Leo said, unable to hide an amused smile.

Mikey sighed softly. "Leo?"

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Leo asked, standing up. His brother's sudden timid tone worried him deeply. "Is something wrong?"

"Leo, do you . . . Leo, tell me the truth. Did I get stabbed because I'm a horrible ninja and I can't fight worth a crap and no matter how hard I try I'll still suck at fighting?"

Leo sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh no, no, Mikey, of course not. The only reason you got stabbed is because Foot ninjas don't fight fair. You were up against someone who was enough of a match for you, and another one ran up and got in a sneak attack." His voice rose slightly as he continued. "It's . . . it's because Foot ninjas are nothing more than dirty, sneaky little bastards!"

"_Dude_! Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yes, I did. Because it's true. Look, Mikey, you don't suck at fighting. I saw the way you jumped out in the street for Donny, and . . . I've never seen you move so fast. You held your own just fine until they decided to cheat their way into a free hit. You are an awesome fighter, little bro."

"Th-thanks. Um, Leo . . . y'know how you said you wouldn't let me leave your sight?"

"Yes, and I meant it. Why?"

"I . . . I just . . . I don't _want_ to leave you, big bro. I'm scared. Those ninjas mean to kill me, a-and I just want someone I can feel safe with."

"I understand."

"I mean . . . at night, too. Even with the lock, there's still a window and . . . I'm just so _scared_."

"We'll find a way," Leo assured. "Even if we have to stuff your ears with cotton balls to protect you from Raph's snoring." He gave his younger sibling a small hug. "It's okay."

"There's something else on my mind, too. I mean . . . you said they had to operate and . . . oh, man, Leo, you know how expensive stuff like this is. What will we do?"

"I . . . don't know. I can't even work my job downtown; it's too dangerous for even me to be alone. But we'll find a way. I promise."

"Okay."

"Now you get some sleep. You'll need all the rest you can get."

"Only if you sleep too."

"Can't. Someone has to keep watch."

"So pull up a chair and use me as a pillow. If someone moves me, you'll know."

"Well, okay. Sounds fair."

"Uh . . . uh, Leo, don't put your head on my stomach. I just got stabbed and it, like, hurts. A lot."

"Pain meds must be wearing off."

"Ugh. Leo, no more meds. No more. Hospitals freak me out, bro. Besides, this IV itches and I can breathe just fine on my own."

"Well, your vitals look okay. I'm probably gonna get yelled at for doing this, but let's get this thing out of your nose."

"Ah, much better. Yech, hospitals _reek_. They smell _way_ too clean."

"What do you know about clean?"

Mikey grinned smugly.

"I'll see about getting you off of this IV, and I'll talk to the doctors later. Now, are you comfortable with me laying my arm over you like this?"

"Yeah. If anyone moves me, you'll know, Mr. Light Sleeper. And you'd better sleep, even if you are the Mighty Leonardo."

Leo chuckled. "Okay, okay. If any doctors come in to take your blood pressure or whatever, wake me before you let them touch you."

"Got it."

They fell silent, but neither slept. At last, Leo spoke.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Mikey forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring the screams of protest from his aching midsection. He picked up a chrome tray and held it to his brother's face. "Leo, look at him. Look that guy in the eyes and tell him the truth. Tell him it isn't his fault."

"It . . . it isn't your fault," Leo whispered. "It isn't . . . your . . . fault . . ." Tears brimmed in his warm brown eyes. "It isn't y-your fault . . ."

Mikey lowered the tray. Leo rubbed at his eyes furiously, embarrassed of his tears. Mikey pulled Leo's hands away from his face. "Now that you've told him, tell yourself."

"It isn't my fault," Leo murmured. "It . . . it isn't my . . . fault."

"No one blames you for what happened, Leo. No one except _you_. And there's no need. Because . . ."

"Because it isn't my fault."

Mikey lay down with a satisfied nod. "Thank you," Leo said quietly. "You've saved me a lot of hurt."

"Welcome. Now quit feeling sorry for yourself and go to sleep."

"Will do."

* * *

Mikey awoke to the feel of a leathery hand grasping his shoulder. He gasped and drew away, but relaxed when he realized that it was only Raph. "Guys," he croaked. "You made it back okay . . ."

Raph nodded, but his mouth was set in a grim line and he didn't speak. Mikey nudged Leo awake. "Huh . . . ? What, Mikey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Leo, calm down. Don and Raph are back; I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh," Leo sighed. "Oh, okay."

Don's backpack meowed from its position on the chair. "Dude," Mikey said, "um . . . your backpack is talking to you."

The backpack meowed again. Don chuckled and undid the latch. A ball of orange fuzz rocketed onto the bed and licked Mikey's ear affectionately. "Klunk!" Mikey cried. "Hey, little buddy! I missed you!"

"I am gonna be in such huge trouble for doing that," Don said.

"Hey," Raph said, "I brought a couple spare blankets, Mikey. You want one?"

"_Please_. I'm cold and these stupid paper sheets are freakin' itchy!"

"Alright, alright. Let me fix you up real quick."

"Well, guys," Leo said. "Was everything okay?"

Don lowered his eyes and slowly shook his head. "What happened, bro?" Leo asked gently.

"We got there, and . . . we found . . . that the house had been burned down. In the ashes was drawn the sign of the Foot. They found us, Leo. It took a while to get Klunk out; he was hiding and pretty scared at that. We salvaged what we could, but . . . I don't know where we'll go."

"I do."

They looked at Mikey.

"We go to the sewers."

* * *

**_A/N: Hmm...now why would any sane 14-year-old say that? Oh, wait. Sanity. Not one of Mikey's strong points. ;) Now, seeing as how I have a fencing demo at 8:30 tomorrow morning, I should probably get some sleep, hmm? Goodnight and don't forget to leave a review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Oy, newbie fencers...they come at each other like maniacs. NO. BAD. Never flail like a maniac. NEVER. Bad newbies!_**

* * *

"Mikey, that's crazy!" Leo exclaimed. "Why would we go in a sewer?"

"Because there's a place down there that the Foot ninjas will never know about! We'll be safe there. Please, guys, you have to trust me."

"How soon must we leave?" Don asked.

Mikey sat up. "Now." He shook the pulse ox from his finger and tore the patches from his chest, while Don gently removed the IV. "We gotta leave through the window and we gotta leave fast. The docs won't be happy if they find us sneaking off. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

Don was already out and Mikey was halfway through when a doctor rapped on the door and entered. "I have some test results," he said. "And his blood work is a bit . . . unusual. There's something-" He stopped short.

"Go!" Raph yelled, shoving Mikey the rest of the way through. "Get going, Leo. I got your back."

"Stop!" the doctor yelled. "That boy is terribly injured and has some kind of blood poisoning!"

Leo froze, his torso just through the window. "Blood poisoning . . . ?" he gasped.

Raph shoved his sibling through the window, grabbed the papers from the doctor's hands, and dove outside. "Go, run! That doctor ain't just gonna stand there!"

"He's right," Leo said. "Move, guys, move!"

Don hoisted Mikey onto his back. "C'mon, Mike; hang on tight! You tell us where to go, okay?"

"Got it."

They began to run, and Mikey gave out directions. Klunk was curled up in Leo's jacket, mewing and crying the whole time. "There," Mikey said. "Down in there." He indicated a manhole.

Leo grimaced. Don sighed. "Here goes nothing."

Surprisingly, the scent wasn't as bad as they had expected. "Okay," Mikey said. "Now you're gonna have to trust me and follow my lead so we don't get lost. Start for that junction there."

Time was nonexistent as they walked and walked and walked some more. Mikey continually tugged at the hospital gown until Raph spoke up about it. "Ain't that thing uncomfortable?"

"No kidding it is."

"So take it off."

"Um, hello? No clothes? I'm not just gonna run around the sewers in my underwear."

Don gave him a playful jolt. "You're not running anywhere, goofball."

"Your point?"

"The point is that my shoulders hurt. You are not the lightest kid in the world."

"I'm sorry, Donny. I can walk for a while. Take a left here."

"No," Leo said. "You're in no condition to be walking."

"Well, I don't want Donny to- whoa!"

"Oof!" Don landed hard on his knees as he suddenly lost balance, and Mikey tumbled to the ground with a startled yelp. "Ooh! I . . . may have forgotten to mention that I might have possibly fractured my ankle."

"Then you're in no condition to be walking either," Leo scolded gently. "Much less carrying Mikey."

"I'll take him," Raph said. "C'mon, kid, on my back. Up you go."

Leo gently helped Don to his unsteady feet. "Easy, easy. Lean on my shoulder. I'll give you a hand. Let's keep moving; everyone okay?"

Nods all around, and they started off again. Mikey's eyelids were soon drooping. "Hey, don't fall asleep on us now," Raph said, giving him a light jerk. "You gotta give us directions. I know, I know, we're tired too, bud. Just stay awake a little longer."

A soft moan escaped Mikey's lips. Leo felt his forehead. "You're spiking a fever. Are you okay?"

Mikey shook his head weakly. "I don't feel good, Leo," he whispered. "I . . . I . . ."

"Hush," Leo murmured. "Just try to relax. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh-uh. I just . . . I just don't feel good."

"Would you like to stop and rest for the evening?"

"Can't . . . too dangerous . . ."

"I got my four hours, Mike. I'll stay up. Nothing's going to hurt you as long as I'm awake."

Mikey managed a weak nod. His face was pale, and his forehead creased with pain. "Leo, I . . . I think I'm bleeding."

"Don't worry. We're gonna stop real soon."

"N-no, I se-seriously think I'm bleeding. Inside. Leo, I'm sc-scared. I'm scared."

"There's a dry platform," Leo said. "We'll rest there for the night."

They stopped and Raph set Mikey down. The youngest whimpered and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "M-my stomach is bleeding. I-I can t-taste the blood . . ."

"Lie down," Don said, pushing him onto his back. "Will you let me feel your stomach? I'm just going to press down gently, make sure everything's okay."

"G-go ahead."

"Alright. Lie still." Don began gently palpating his sibling's abdomen, taking great care not to miss anything. "Easy, easy. Does this hurt right here?"

Mikey winced. "Y-yeah."

"Hmm . . . stiff." Don stood up.

"Is he okay?" Raph asked.

"Can you help?" Leo added.

Don sighed heavily. "I don't know."

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, praise the weekend! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**__**

A/N: Urg...tired...want food...yeah, those two totally correlate...

* * *

"But . . . he'll be okay, won't he?" Leo asked timidly.

"I hope so," Don murmured. He turned when he heard a soft, whimpering sigh, and he sat down beside his youngest sibling. "Oh, Mikey . . . Mikey, don't be upset. It's okay."

"No, it isn't," Mikey whispered. "I'm scared and hurt and I'm probably gonna die! It's not okay!"

"There, there, Mikey," Don soothed, helping him sit up and drawing him close. "Don't be scared, little bro. You're safe with us."

"Donny . . . I . . . I'm still too young to die . . ."

"It's okay," Don murmured. He tightened his hold on his little brother's trembling body. "Everything is going to be okay. Just go to sleep."

"D-Don . . ."

"Shh, shh. Go to sleep, Mikey. We'll get where we need to be once you're refreshed and ready to go. It's okay."

Raph sat down next to them, wrapping his arm over Don's shoulders. "You gotta sleep too, alright?"

"You do too," Don added.

They looked at Leo. "I'll keep watch," he assured. "Just rest."

Don woke up every time Mikey shifted. At times it was merely a contented stir, at others a restless squirm. The youngest only cried out once, but no one was sure whether it was from fright or pain. Don rubbed his sibling's back gently until he relaxed and fell silent.

When they at last all awoke, Leo's head was lolled forward and his eyes were closed. They smiled and let him sleep until he woke up on his own.

"Are you feeling better, little brother?" Leo asked.

"A little, I guess. I'll be okay to walk for a while. Let's get going."

They set off, Mikey at the lead. No one spoke. There was nothing to say.

Hours later, Mikey finally stopped in the middle of a tunnel. He began running his hands over the pipes. "Here. It's here." He gave one of the metal tubes a sharp tug.

As if by magic, the wall opened like a door, revealing a large, roomy space. Inside was the woman they had seen in the hospital, a man, and a four foot tall rat.

Mikey's eyes lit up like stars, and he rushed forward and hugged the rat as tightly as he could. "Dad . . . !"

His brothers followed close behind. "Mikey, what-?" Leo started.

"Guys," Mikey said, "don't you see it? This is our _father_! Our sensei! It . . . it's really him . . ."

"Yes, Michelangelo. It is really me. I have missed you all so much, my children."

"What the hell is goin' on?" Raph growled. "Who are these people? You"-he pointed to the red-haired woman-"I saw at the hospital. You"-he spun toward the man-"I don't even wanna know."

Don stood in silent confusion. Leo, however, moved forward and knelt respectfully before the rat. "Father," he murmured, "it is so good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too, Leonardo. Everyone, please sit down. I will explain everything."

"Hey, slow down, Mikey," Leo said as the youngest started to get up. "You've been walking all day. Take it easy."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm stuck in this itchy hospital gown, but I'm okay."

"Just let me help you, Mikey."

"Let go! I'm _fine_."

"You are not fine! You have just been stabbed, you have a fever, and you're exhausted! That does not qualify as 'fine'!"

"I can take care of myself; I'm not a little kid, Leo!"

"Michelangelo, listen to me. I never . . . I didn't have to take care of you guys, you know! Being the oldest, I could have chosen to put the three of you in a boys' home! But I didn't, because I knew you'd be safer with me! So don't you dare think I don't know and want what's best for you!"

"Leo, just shut the hell up! I swear, you are the worst sometimes!"

Leo flinched. Those words stung, but he faced his sibling bravely and met his eyes. He kept his hands at his sides; he would not dare let himself strike his little brother out of anger. "Mikey," he said in a quivering yet even tone, "I do not want to see you hurt yourself any worse. I'm not trying to be overbearing. I'm just trying to be a brother."

Mikey didn't answer. He moaned, swayed, and fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, I know...the Mikey fans are comin' after me. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Mmm...popcorn chickens..._**

* * *

"Man," Raph whispered. "I hate this! Donny, what if there's something else that's really wrong with him? What if it's just too much for him this time?"

Don rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and shook his head. "I don't know, bro; I honestly don't. I'm starting to worry about Leo, too. After the argument he and Mikey had and now this . . ."

Raph's hand strayed to his back pocket, and he gasped faintly as he remembered the papers he had snatched from the doctor. "Donny, I . . . I just remembered something kinda important . . ."

"What is it?"

Raph handed him the documents. "The doc mentioned something about test results and blood poisoning; I snatched this from him as we were on the run."

Don scanned over the paper quickly, his eyebrows lifting in slight surprise. "It isn't blood poisoning. It's _mutagen_."

"Heh?"

"Don't you remember? The first time the Foot ninjas attacked us, when we found him lying out in the middle of nowhere. He said he didn't want to go to a hospital because they'd find weird stuff in his blood. _This_ weird stuff. The mutagen that caused us to be, at one time, mutant turtles."

Raph looked relieved. "So he's not-?"

"No, he hasn't been poisoned. He's only fourteen, Raph; it's not surprising that he's reacting really badly to such a deep wound. It'll take a while for him to recover."

"Yeah, I guess. That don't mean I have to be happy about waiting for him to wake up, though."

Don shook his head slowly. "You're right about that. Let's go see how he's doing."

* * *

"Uhh . . . uh . . ."

"Hey, little brother. You starting to come around?"

"Uhnn . . ."

"C'mon, ya li'l twerp. Open your eyes; s'time to wake up."

"Hmm . . . mmm . . ."

"Please, Mikey. You gotta wake up now, okay? Please . . ."

Slowly, very slowly, he allowed his heavy eyelids to flutter open. "Uh . . . ? Guys? What . . . what happened? Where am I?"

"You're in bed," Don explained. "You've been out for almost a week."

Mikey sat up just a bit. He looked at Leo, and a pang of sympathy shot through him.

Leo merely leaned against the wall in silence, a helpless expression on his face. Mikey just stared. He didn't think he had ever seen Leo look helpless before- not like that.

When Leo saw Mikey staring, he pushed himself off of the wall and moved to the side of the bed. Mikey flung his arms around Leo, Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey, and there they stayed, locked in a warm, fiercely protective embrace. "I'm so sorry," Mikey whispered. "You were right all along, Leo. I'm sorry."

"Mikey, I . . . I thought . . . I thought we were gonna lose you. You . . . you stopped breathing so many times . . . a-and . . ."

"And what?"

"Mikey . . . your heart stopped twice. Twice. We were all so worried, bro."

Mikey tightened his hold on Leo's shoulders. "N-no joke?"

Leo shook his head grimly. "No joke."

Mikey gulped. "I . . . I . . . Leo, I-I think I'm gonna pass out again . . ."

"Relax, Mikey. Stay with me. You're okay."

"I . . . I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too, and I forgive you."

Mikey snuggled against Leo's hard and well-toned, yet somehow soothingly soft and warm chest. "I forgive you too." Even after so many changes in such a short time, he still saw Leo as his protector. His guardian.

Leo merely held his youngest sibling close. Protecting him. Comforting him. Keeping him safe and secure. "Do you still think you're gonna faint?" he asked gently.

"Uh-huh . . ."

There came the soft sound of someone clearing his throat.

"It is time, my sons. All of you must be returned to your true form if Michelangelo is to heal properly. Your terrapin bodies will be much more durable, and your mutated genes will allow for much quicker healing."

Everyone nodded. Mikey gasped and tightened his grip on his sibling. "Leo," he croaked, "it . . . it hurts, Leo . . . I . . ." His body suddenly went limp and slumped forward against Leo's chest.

"Mikey? Mikey? Mikey! Don, he isn't breathing! And I can't hear his heartbeat!"

"Out of the way please," Don said. "Lay him down." Moments later, he was counting under his breath as he performed CPR. "C'mon, Mikey . . . you can get through this . . ."

"Not again," Raph whispered, chewing his nails nervously. "I . . . I just can't watch, Leo . . ."

Leo had tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "Come on, Donny," he murmured. "You can do this . . ."

At long last, Mikey coughed, moaned, and rolled onto his side, breathing lightly. Don lets out a relieved sigh. "He's okay . . . for now."

"We must act quickly, my sons. He will not survive for long. Bring Michelangelo and come with me to the dojo. April, get four bowls from the kitchen, please. Casey, get the canister."

"Help me carry him, Raph," Leo said. "Don, get a pillow and a blanket, if you will."

"Got it."

Minutes later, they were all in the dojo, seated in a circle- save for Mikey, who lay on his side under the blanket. Casey and April came in with four bowls of glowing green liquid. "My sons," Splinter said. "Each of you, please place your left hand in the bowl, and place your right hand in the center of your circle. Very good." He saw to Mikey before speaking again. "Now, close your eyes, and allow the mutagen to flow into your veins. Remember who you are. You are turtles. You are ninja. This ooze runs in your blood. It always has, my sons. And it always will."

Splinter backed out of the room. "Now open your eyes."

They slowly did as they were told. There was no trace of mutagen left in any of the bowls. Don looked at his three-fingered hands. "Oh, wow," he breathed.

For several minutes, they merely looked themselves over. Raph just stared at his palms. Don stared at Leo and Raph. Only Leo seemed bold enough to turn his head and examine his plastron, his broad shoulders, and the carapace on his back. He delicately ran his hands over the smooth yellow shell and cool green skin, coming to a stop when he felt something on his back near his left shoulder. "What is . . . ?" He twisted his head around to look, and there he saw that a jagged chunk appeared to have been torn out of the hard keratin.

"Uhh . . . guys? Wha-what happened?"

They turned to look at Mikey. He looked at himself and let out a yelp. "Whoa! Okay, I ask again, _what happened_?"

"Your heart stopped again, Mikey," Leo explained quietly. "Sensei said it was . . . time we were returned to our true form."

"Dude . . ." Mikey whispered. His eyes were the size of quarters.

"Y'okay, Mike?" Raph asked.

"A little freaked out, in truth." Mikey looked at Leo and grinned. "Guess we don't need clothes, huh? Yahoo! No more stupid itchy hospital gowns for me!"

Leo chuckled. "So much for self-conscious. Alright, Mikey, calm down and don't strain yourself."

"Dude, I feel so much better. Think about it: skin's, like, squishy. This"-he gave his midsection a firm pat-"is a hell of a lot harder."

"More like a 'shell' of a lot harder," Don mumbled in a weak attempt at a joke.

A smile tugged at the corners of Leo's mouth. "Hmm. I like it. Can we agree to resolve to 'shell' replacing 'hell'?"

"Sure," Don said.

"Alright," Mikey agreed.

"Whatever," Raph grumbled. "Like that's gonna happen," he added under his breath. His eye caught something in the corner. "Hello . . . what have we here?"

It was a pile of equipment: belts, kneepads, elbow pads, wrist guards, and four colored bandannas. In another pile lay their weapons.

Raph grinned. "Well, why sit here weaponless?"

Minutes later, they were sliding their weapons into their belts. Leo slipped his scabbards over his shoulders. "Okay," Mikey said. "Now I _definitely_ don't need clothes."

Leo stared at him for a long moment. Was this really the self-conscious fourteen-year-old who had been so uncomfortable without a shirt- even in a locked room with no one other than his trusted eldest brother?

Just to be sure, Leo reached over and gave his sibling a pinch on the arm. Mikey yelped- a familiar, comical, high-pitched yelp. "Dude! Why'd ya do that for?!"

"Just making sure it's really you. Mikey, I never thought you would ever say 'I don't need clothes'."

Mikey grinned. "Turning into a giant turtle changes some opinions about shirts."

"My sons."

They turned to see Splinter standing in the doorway. "Come with me. I owe all of you an explanation of why the past few years' events progressed as they did."

Soon, everyone was seated in the center of the lair, the space lit only by the warm glow of several candles. "Close your eyes, my sons," Splinter began. "Settle your minds into meditation."

"Why meditation?" Mikey complained. "It's _always_ gotta be meditation!"

Raph jabbed him in the arm lightly, and Mikey fell silent. "Breathe," Splinter went on. "Reach deep within yourselves. Detach yourself from your body, and explore the depths of your minds. Your memories are there. They are merely dormant, waiting for you to unlock them."

Leo suddenly gave a faint gasp, his eyes snapping open as his body gave a rough jerk. His brothers did the same mere seconds later. "Man," Don breathed, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. "That was a lot of memories in five seconds."

"But . . . there's still one thing I'd like to know," Leo added. "Sensei, why did you turn us into humans and leave us to fend for ourselves?"

"And how?" Raph asked.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I've got a fencing tournament on Sunday...wish me luck and don't forget to leave a review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: What? What's that? Someone want to read me that number? 100? One-zero-zero? As in the 100 review mark? As in triple digits?_**

**_..._**

**_YAAAAAAAAY! (throws confetti)_**

**_Reviewers get digital homemade chocolate chip cookies! You guys rock!_**

* * *

"The threat of the Foot Clan was growing day by day," Splinter explained. "There was one way to keep the four of you safe, and out of the Foot ninjas' way for a time. When you were seventeen, I went to each of your rooms while you slept, and, with the help of an old friend, I placed you where you would be safe. Soon, I found a note, and I placed it in a blue box with a shurikan, a cloth fragment, and a photo. This, I placed under Leonardo's bed. Four years passed, and I realized that that was no longer a safe place for you. The time had come for a battle to be fought, and I gave Michelangelo the vision he needed for such events to take place."

"And now here we are," Leo finished quietly.

Mikey yawned. "S'it bedtime yet?"

"I believe it is," Splinter said. "You are all excused."

* * *

As Leo lay in bed and rolled over to stare restlessly at the ceiling, he realized how strange it still felt not to be sharing a room with a sibling who was constantly complaining of evil ninja dreams. A tap on the door sounded out, followed by a soft, "Hey . . . uh, Leo? You still awake?"

Slightly startled by the uneasy tone of the voice, Leo sat up. "Yes, Raph. You can come in."

The door creaked open, and Leo lay back down, patting the empty space on the bed invitingly. "C'mon, sit over here with me for a while. I don't bite. Much."

Raph lay down next to his sibling with a quiet sigh. "What's wrong, bro?" Leo asked gently. "You seem upset."

"Just . . . a little overwhelmed. There's . . . there's something I wanted to talk about with you."

"What is it?"

Raph looked away agitatedly.

"You can say whatever you want, Raph. I won't judge you based on what you tell me."

"Well . . ."

Silence.

"If . . . if things would've kept on and you would have graduated high school . . . what would you have done? What would've happened to us if you'd gone through college?"

"I . . . I honestly don't know, Raph. I was your legal caretaker and if I'd left, you would all have been put in some boys' home somewhere."

"Would you have done that?"

"I don't . . . maybe. I'm not sure. I probably wouldn't have seen much of you guys again if that had happened. But . . . if it had come to that point, it wouldn't be a decision I'd ever make alone. We'd decide as a family."

Raph thumped his brother's arm lightly. "Well, no matter what you did, even if we'd just stayed home and took care of ourselves, we sure would'a missed ya, bro."

Just because no one else was watching, Raph gave Leo a very quick hug. "Don't tell anyone I did that."

Leo chuckled. "I won't. You camping out in here for the night?"

"Well . . . if you don't mind . . ."

"Course not. C'mere." Leo slid an arm under Raph's shoulders and pulled the blanket over his brother and himself.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, someone was poking him in the arm and whispering into his ear.

"Leo? Leo? Are you awake, Leo?"

"I am now. What is it, little brother?"

"I, uh . . . I . . . I'm cold."

"There are extra blankets in your closet," Leo mumbled, rolling over. "Now go back to bed."

"But . . . um . . . I . . ."

Raph opened one eye. "He ain't cold. He's just lonely." He closed his eye and fell back to sleep in the space of two seconds.

Leo didn't open his eyes. "Is that it, Mikey? You're lonely?"

"Uh-huh. And cold. Ish."

Leo sighed. "Why are you lonely and cold? Ish?"

"I . . . I-I dunno."

"Mike, you've always slept by yourself."

"Well, yeah, but . . . Raph's here."

Leo opened his eyes; he couldn't say no after that. There was just no feasible way to say no to that- or to Mikey's pleading face. "Oh . . . okay, you got me there. You can sleep with us. But _just for tonight_, understand?"

A moment later, Leo found himself sandwiched between his two siblings. He rolled his eyes, chuckled, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Leo . . . ?"

Leo slowly opened his eyes, trying very, very hard to keep the annoyance he felt at being woken up so late at night- again- out of his tone. "Yes . . . Donny boy?"

"Um . . . did I wake you?"

Leo sat up to look his sibling in the eyes. "Don, you know better. You stay in bed at night unless you're scared, sick, or you have to use the bathroom."

"But . . . but I just . . ."

It was true; that had been a firm house rule as humans. No one had questioned; everyone but Raph was a terribly light sleeper.

"Don," Leo said warningly.

"But Leo . . ."

"Donatello, go to bed!"

Mikey opened one eye just a crack, roused by his sibling's sharp voice. There was no mistaking the hurt look on Don's face. "Okay, fine," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don?" Leo said hesitantly.

"Really, Leo. It's okay. I'm going back to bed."

Leo stood up and hurried after his brother. "Donny, wait. I . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Don shrugged his brother away. "It's fine. I'm used to being an outcast. I . . . I've always felt sort of left out, no matter where I was. And now look at me. I'm a giant talking turtle. I'm just never gonna fit in. I'm going to bed." He turned for his room.

A hand grabbed his arm and spun him around before he could take more than a step. "Donny, no, that isn't true. I've always known there was something different about you, and I know you're a bit shy, but-"

"Exactly, Leo! I . . . I just don't belong anywhere."

"No, Don, no. You don't understand. You fit in with us. You belong here. At home. With your family. Look at me, Don- do you think I ever really felt like I fit in? A teenager taking care of three siblings, no known parents, knowing nothing but that you guys depended on me? Sure I had friends, but they didn't understand. None of us truly fit in with humans. That's why we belong here."

Don sighed softly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, bro; I'm just incredibly tired. Come on, come with me."

"No, really, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"You moping around feeling sorry for yourself is absolutely not okay. Now come with me."

Leo led his sibling over to where Raph and Mikey were still sound asleep. "Huh. Four turtles in a one-person bed . . ."

Mikey opened his eyes and sat up. "I'll fix it. Put a blanket and a pillow on the floor there." Once he was satisfied with the position of the bedding, he nestled himself against Raph's side.

Raph rolled away with a soft grunt. Mikey shuffled closer. Raph rolled away again, and fell to the floor with a rather audible _thump_. He snored.

Mikey laughed. "Why do you think he constantly woke up on the floor every Sunday? Ha!"

Leo chuckled; Don managed a faint smile. "C'mon, Donny," Leo said. "It's a little crowded, but you'll be nice and warm."

They climbed into the bed, and Mikey was back to sleep promptly. Don sighed quietly. "Still feels weird sleeping without you, bro. Not sharing a room and all . . ."

"Mmm-hmm."

They were silent for a few minutes. Don shifted a bit closer to his brother. "Leo?"

"We're all twenty-one, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"So . . . are you really our big brother?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"You act older. What do _you_ think?"

"I think if you want to call me 'big brother', that's just fine with me."

"If you want to call us 'little brothers', that's fine with me too."

* * *

**_A/N: Kind of a filler chapter...but fun to write, nonetheless. Don't forget to leave a review- I have virtual cookies! Thanks for reading!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Mmm...icing off of a spoon is the best kind :D Enjoyeth thy story chapter!_**

* * *

The next day, they began to plan. A battle was to take place, and it was to take place soon. As soon as Mikey's wound was healed, they would strike. They spent the waiting time planning the assault.

Splinter said that he was not going with them.

"What?!" Leo cried. "Sensei, we're attacking tonight! What do you mean you aren't coming?"

"This is a battle that you and your brothers must face together. It is your fight. Not mine."

"But . . . but you . . . how could . . . ?" Leo bolted for his room, unable to say any more.

It wasn't long before someone rapped on his door. "Leo? You in there?"

"Go away," Leo said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in.

"Now ain't a good time to mope. Soon as it's dark, it's time to go."

"Just go away. I don't care."

The door was shoved open. "Oh, no you don't. What's gotten into ya, Leo? You were bouncing off the walls and rarin' to go this morning."

Leo's head shot up from the pillow. "I told you to go away!" he shouted angrily.

"Whoa, easy." Raph dragged up a chair, not at all deterred by his brother's furious demeanor. "Alright, somethin's got you pissed. What's on your mind?" he asked roughly.

Leo sighed and allowed the fire to drain from his eyes. "I . . . I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell in your face. Sensei . . . isn't coming with us."

"Really?"

"He said it isn't his fight and . . . Raph, I just don't get it! He hasn't been there for four _years_ and he won't be there now! It just doesn't feel right!"

"Calm down, Leo; I'm sure he has his reasons. We can do it, with or without him. We're bros, and we're gonna fight to the last breath."

Leo sighed again and lay down diagonally, one leg dangling lazily over the side of the bed, hands folded behind his head. He looked so much younger than he typically acted. "Y'know, Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Heh . . . you're gonna call me crazy, but . . . I don't ever wanna grow up, bro."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. I know you all see me as being really mature and kinda adult-like, but . . . I think I'll always be a kid at heart. Guess I just . . . know when to be a leader and when to be a kid."

Raph leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, I guess so. Just never thought about it 'til you pointed it out."

Leo closed his eyes and sighed wistfully. "Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal guy, y'know? A normal kid. Even as humans it just wasn't the same. I mean . . . being in eighth grade and trying to take care of three younger siblings . . . do you know how hard it was? I was freaking out to keep my grades up, and I don't know how many days I missed 'cause you guys were sick. Sad, almost."

"Yeah . . ."

Leo opened one eye. "But you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"If I had to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing."

Raph chuckled. "You're a lot cooler than I thought, y'know that?"

There was no missing the sparkle of excitement in Leo's eyes. "You really mean it?"  
"Sure do."

It was at that point when Don and Mikey came to join them. Leo didn't stir; it felt good to just relax and chat. "You know what, guys?"

"What?"

"Once this battle is over with, we're gonna go and take however many days we have to, and we're gonna do all the fun stuff we always wanted to do. All the stuff every kid should get to experience. How's that sound, huh?"

"Shell yeah!" Mikey said, pumping a fist into the air.

"I second that!" Don agreed.

"Ooh, I got some ideas," Raph said.

Leo looked up through the sewer grate above his head. Then, he let out an energetic whoop and leapt to his feet. "Let's do it, guys!"

And with that, they headed on foot for their destination. They laughed, they joked, they did cartwheels and flips; all four brothers were excited and adrenaline-charged.

At last, the reached Foot headquarters. Leo turned to face his brothers, giving each of their shoulders a firm squeeze. "Now you listen up, guys. Under _no circumstances_ is _anyone_ allowed to die. Got that?"

They chuckled. Leo grinned, his warm brown eyes twinkling. "I'm serious. We've got a date with some serious vacation, and nobody's allowed to miss it. Now . . . who's ready to end this?!"

"_Yeah_!"

* * *

**_A/N: Actiony goodness time! Tune in next week! ;) And don't forget to leave a review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Alright, I suppose I should explain this chapter a bit. Most of it is a flashback (everything afrer 'five years prior'), and the flashback takes place right when Exodus would have. This is the main reason for this being an AU story; you'll see what I mean._**

* * *

_Crash_!

"Shredder!" Leo yelled, stepping over the door he had so recently kicked in. "You want a fight? Well, come and get us!"

As if on cue, Foot ninjas poured in through every entryway possible. A grating, metallic laugh boomed through the room. "Ah, Leonardo. And your brothers as well. The last time I saw you, you were dragging yourselves into a huddle, terrorized and pleading for your pathetic lives. It is a wonder you all survived."

"You may have defeated us back then," Leo growled. "But that won't happen today. Not ever again."

He remembered the battle all too vividly. It had been a cool night, in an empty courtyard five years ago . . .

* * *

_Five years prior . . ._

"Out of my way, Karai!"

"Please, leave this place, Leonardo! Or I will be forced to-"

"_Get out of my way_!"

Leo shoved past Karai, only to spin around moments later to meet her blade with his. "This has gone on long enough! I won't let Shredder go this time!"

Leo knocked Karai's blade out of her hand; she grasped his wrist and twisted. Leo shouted in pain and dropped one of his weapons.

Karai picked up the fallen sword, and sparks flew as steel met steel. Leo rammed his shoulder into her chest, sending her smashing into the nearby decorative fountain. The water-spraying statue cracked, and began to fall.

A green hand dragged her out of harm's way in the nick of time. "Leonardo, you are much, much too kind."

She kicked him in the chest, still gripping his other sword. "As I said, much, _much_ too kind!"

Leo tumbled backwards, tucking himself into a roll to keep his balance. A metal foot smashed into his carapace, and he went flying right back towards Karai, who still stood in the remains of the knee-deep fountain.

She held the sword point-out in front of her. His sword. His own . . . sword . . .

His body jerked to a stop. His gaze traveled down . . . down to the sword in his stomach . . . the sword . . . in his . . .

He gave a weak, choked noise of pain. His body hit the water with a quiet, almost eerily tranquil splash.

Raph spun when he heard those sounds. "No," he gasped. "No . . . no . . . ! Leo-! _Karai­_ . . . !" He bolted toward the fountain, sais whirling. "_Leave Leo alone_!"

Karai had no time to react before a heavy weight crashed into her, sending her facedown into the blood-tinged water. Leo, too, floated facedown, unconscious and unaware of the fact that he was practically drowning in his own blood.

Raph grasped his sibling's carapace and dragged him onto dry land. Leo immediately began to cough, spitting out a mixture of water and fresh red blood. "Take it easy," Raph murmured. "I'll be back after I teach that damn Karai a lesson she ain't never gonna forget."

Karai was just slowly dragging herself from the fountain when something shoved her back under the water and held her there in an iron, unbreakable grip. "You mess wit' my bro, you mess wit' me!" a voice somewhere above her head roared.

He held her there until she stopped struggling and fell utterly limp. Then, he let go, his hands beginning shake violently. "Holy shell," he gasped. "Did . . . did I just . . . did I just do that . . . ? Oh . . . oh, crap . . ." He backed away from the bloody fountain, heart pounding.

Thump.

Raph looked up to find that he had bumped shell-first into Shredder himself. "Crap."

Shredder, having outfitted himself in a much larger robot suit for the battle, effortlessly wrapped his hands around the red-clad turtle, lifted him up, and twisted. Raph screamed as he felt the popping from within his chest. A crushing weight pressed down on his upper arm and his foot, multiplying the agony tenfold.

Shredder flung him to the ground. Raph cried out when he hit, and he tumbled to a stop close by Leo's side.

"Shredder!" Mikey shouted.

He and Don charged in unison. Mikey leapt, Shredder ducked, and the youngest turtle crashed to the ground. Before he could so much as get to his feet, a powerful force smashed into the back of his leg, demolishing bone with frightening ease. He yelped and went down, only for another force to give his other leg the same treatment.

A heavy kick sent him flying to join Leo and Raph in the pile of unconscious reptiles.

Don now stood as the only one left. Shredder shattered his staff with no difficulty. In a last ditch effort, Don threw an uppercut.

Shredder grabbed his wrist and threw a punch of his own. His hit. It hit hard. Don landed alongside his siblings, but amazingly, he managed to remain conscious.

The others were just coming to their senses. A long, spiked shadow fell over them, and they scrambled away until their backs were against the wall. Don wrapped his arm over Mikey's shoulders, protectively drawing him closer.

Raph turned his head when he heard a sharp gasp next to his ear, just in time to see Leo's eyes close and his body fall limp. He slumped against Raph's shoulder; his skin was cold and wet. Cold . . . too, too cold . . .

"Leo!" Raph cried. "Leo, look at me! Look at me, bro! _Leo_!"

Shredder gave a metallic laugh. "The end of the line has come, turtles. Prepare to meet your doom!"

Raph tried to shift in front of his brothers and succeeded only in causing himself unbearable agony. "Leave . . . my bros . . . alone . . . Shredder!" he managed to gasp out.

Mikey shifted closer to his purple-clad sibling. "D-Donny, I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm still too young to die."

Don gave his baby brother's shoulder a comforting pat. "It . . . it'll be okay. We'll find a way out of this." He flicked his gaze over to Leo and Raph, and his eyes widened in horror. "L-Leo . . . ?"

Raph looked his sibling in the eyes and shook his head slowly. Leo's skin had gone cold, and he hadn't stirred. His battered body lay light and limp against Raph's shoulder.

They turned back to Shredder. He lifted his lethal, twin-bladed claw above his head.

Two eyes flashed open.

"_N . . . no_!"

A blue and green blur met the claw, taking the blow full to the carapace. The blade gouged deep into shell and shoulder, ripping away a jagged chunk of solid keratin. He hit the ground hard, but still pushed himself to his knees, gasping painfully. "Get . . . away . . . from my . . . brothers! I . . . I swear . . . I'll fight to my . . . my last breath!"

"And your last breath it shall be!"

Silver claw flashed through the air.

Everything vanished in a swirling sea of black.

* * *

When Leo at last managed to force his heavy eyelids open, he felt a wave of panic. "Where . . . where am I? Where are my brothers?!" He sat up, gasping as pain shot through every inch of his body.

"Leo, lie _down_! I'm right here, bro."

"Raph," Leo breathed, collapsing back into the soft pillows. "You're okay . . ."

"Got a few busted ribs, but I'll heal. Mike broke both legs and Donny screwed up his arm pretty bad. We'll live."

Leo sighed quietly. "Shredder-?"

"I dunno. I think he got away." Raph placed a strong hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo, listen to me. I . . . I-I truly don't know what happened. One second we were all screaming for you . . . and next thing I knew, I woke up here- at the farmhouse."

"Why were you screaming?"

Raph lowered his eyes. "He was goin' for you, Leo. I couldn't move, Mikey couldn't even crawl, his legs were so busted up, and Donny was too scared to budge. You were helpless."

A few months later, while Leo was in Japan getting over some self-esteem issues, Shredder's forces attacked the lair, though the villain himself was not present. The turtles and Splinter were separated, and it was only because of Leo that they found their way home. (1)

* * *

(1) After this point, all events of the series progress as normal (Ninja Tribunal included), except for replacing Karai with Shredder in all instances. The battle at the end of Prodigal Son does not take place. Fast Forward and everything after does not occur.

**_A/N: Happy Halloween, everybody!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: And now the moment we've all been waiting for...it's the grand Foot versus Turtles showdown! Wooooo! Enjoy (Urg, fight scenes...toughest things to write, they are)_**

* * *

_Present day_

"This ain't no fair fight," Raph growled. "There's Foot everywhere! We ain't even gonna make it to Shredder."

"That doesn't mean we won't try," Leo said firmly. "This will not be like last time. I swear it. Remember, guys- once you get in range, aim straight for the utrom inside. And . . . be careful, okay?"

They looked at each other, nodded, and charged into battle.

"Sheesh," Raph grumbled. "These old dogs need some new tricks. Heads up, guys; dry ice comin' in!"

"Coming through!" Mikey shouted, darting through the room like a living fan. "Tch. So much for that idea- whoa!" He ducked, narrowly avoiding the Shredder's shimmering, deadly claw. "Aw, shell!"

Don blocked an overhead swing, hopping to balance his weight on one foot. "Yikes!" He leapt away, luring his foe up to the support beams near the ceiling. The Foot ninja followed.

The beam was thinner than Don had judged from a distance. At once, he began to wobble dangerously. "Wh-whoa! This wasn't my brightest idea!"

His eyes lit up faintly, and he lifted himself up on his toes. In that position, nothing could overbalance him; he had trained himself into it since day one of marching.

Don began to spin his staff, easing his way backwards carefully. The Foot ninja followed his every move, though not near as steadily. Don grinned. "See ya."

_Thwack!_

The Foot ninja went tumbling down from the beam. Several others scrambled up to the rafters to avenge him. They all fell, all except for one . . .

He was as quick on his feet as Don. They were both balanced lightly on their toes, both well-seasoned in the art of evenly distributing weight.

"You're pretty good," Don said.

"Pretty good yourself, turtle," the Foot ninja replied.

Don lowered his staff slightly. "I . . . I know that voice." He reached out his staff to flick the ninja's mask off. "_David_?" he gasped.

"What? How'd you know that?"

"It . . . it's me- Donny! From band!"

The Foot ninja paused. "Donny? I wondered what happened to you, kid. Been having a rough time of things?"

"No kidding."

They began to move along the beams slowly. It was sophomore versus senior and Don knew that he was at a serious disadvantage. Not only was his enemy older and more experienced, David, being a percussion player, had also been taught how to sidestep (1). "I'm not gonna back down," Don decided bravely.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to _fall_ down."

David held a sansetsukon. Don readied his staff. And the two seasoned marchers began to fight it out, wood crashing against wood, both evenly matched, both very limber and light on their feet. Don's difficulty lay in having to hop sideways; he had tried one sidestep and had nearly fallen.

A wooden weapon clouted him across the face, and he wobbled dangerously.

"Sorry, Donny. A guy's gotta do what he's gotta do."

"Oh, no you don't; you're coming with me!" Don threw all of his weight forward, barely managing to grab David's ankles as he fell. "Whoa! That didn't work!"

But not even David could stay standing with such a weight on his ankles. He topped forward, and they both crashed to the ground.

Don allowed his carapace to take the full impact, and he stood up, unfazed. Winded, but unfazed.

Meanwhile, Raph was facing off with a very familiar opponent. "I always knew you were a bully, Gerard. I didn't think you were a dirty bastard too."

Gerard took out his knife. "Come and get me, Raphie."

Raph chuckled mildly. "Tryin' to piss me off, eh? Oldest trick in the book."

"Wha-? B-but I thought you hated- I thought that made you feel like a child!"

Raph shook his head in amusement. "It ain't like I enjoy an affectionate nickname bein' used as an insult. My bros call me that, just means they care. _You_ call me that . . . heh, makes ya sound pretty stupid. Let's get this over with, punk."

Sai clashed against knife. Raph hissed as the sharp blade nicked his wrist, but he made little reaction other than that. Raph tossed his sai lightly, landing it in Gerard's shoulder and causing him to lose grip on his long knife. "Tch. You need a lot more practice."

Gerard surprised the red-clad terrapin by ripping the sai from his flesh and using it to knock Raph's remaining sai away. "_Now_ who needs more practice?"

Raph grabbed Gerard's wrist and expertly twisted the sai from his grasp. Gerard snatched a pair of swords from a fallen Foot ninja; Raph took a hesitant pace back. "Ah, shell . . ."

Leo whirled his body around in a smooth spin kick, taking down several ninjas at the same time; to him, the battle was like a dance. Duck, roll, swing; parry, dodge, slice. Every foe that came in range of his blade went down. It wasn't to say that he was invincible; he, too, was sustaining his fair share of blood and bruises.

_Whoosh_!

When the four puffs of smoke cleared, Leo was surrounded. By four ninjas in red. With rather nice hats.

Leo didn't allow even the tiniest flicker of fear to show. His eyes moved left, then right. "Raph!" he called, throwing one of his swords toward his weaponless sibling. "Catch!"

Raph caught the blade, tightening his hold on the hilt that had become so familiar during training sessions. "Alright, Gerard. Show me whatcha got."

"You fight with swords?"

Raph shrugged, twirling the blade lightly between his fingers. "I had a good teacher." He flipped forward with practiced ease, meeting Gerard's attack with his own.

_Chhhing!_

Raph tucked himself into a roll, and, remembering Leo's advice, spun and blocked the incoming slice, leaving himself free to meet any further attacks. He smirked.

Certainly not something Leo missed noticing. "Nice one, bro! Great job!"

Raph gave Leo a thumbs-up and kicked Gerard in the chest. "Outta my way, kid. I got better ninjas to fight." He kicked his foe's knife well away from the site of battle and gave the enemy ninja a sharp blow that knocked him a good four yards away. "Yo, Donny boy! Incoming!"

Don had long since left the rafters for a group of Foot Tech ninjas. He snatched the sword out of the air and began slashing out cloaking devices left and right. Once the ninjas were revealed, he gave the sword one more toss.

Mikey was having a tough time with the Shredder. He sustained a good share of wounds, but he still fought without any sign of uneasiness. Terror shined clearly in his bright blue eyes, but it was mixed with fire and excitement. He had well prepared himself to fight it out until the very end.

But when Shredder backed him into a corner, Mikey wondered if that end would come sooner than he thought.

"The Foot made a vow, Michelangelo," Shredder snarled fiercely. "And we keep our vows, always."

Mikey grinned up at his enemy weakly from his position of sitting on the cold, tiled floor with his carapace to the corner. "Dude . . . I'll fight you to the death. I was trained as a warrior. And warriors gotta take risks."

"Mikey, heads up!"

_Thwock!_

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Donny. That missed my arm by what, two inches?" He yanked the blade from the concrete and shoved it forward at the same time as Shredder dove at him, twin-bladed claw outstretched.

The battle completely halted at the sound of skin tearing, of metal shattering, of bone crunching.

Mikey slowly released his clutch on the sword. Blood flowed steadily from the fresh, deep double-puncture wound in his shoulder, and, as his siblings watched in shock, his eyes slid shut.

Shredder's body hit the ground with a resounding clang. Blood seeped from around the blade that was burrowed in the utrom flesh.

"Mike!" Leo yelled. The trio hurried to their youngest sibling's side. "Mikey! Mikey, are you okay?"

Mikey lay still as death, blood spilling from his wounded shoulder, his body bruised and battered-looking from the impact of one metal villain against his torso. Leo knelt down in front of him. "Mike . . . Michelangelo, please . . . please, little bro . . . don't you remember what I told you? You . . . you aren't allowed . . . to die . . ." He lowered his head. "Please . . . don't do this to me . . ."

Don and Raph eased closer. "Leo, calm down," Raph said, reaching a hand toward his elder sibling's shoulder. "I'm sure he's just-"

Leo whirled around, knocking Raph's arm away forcefully. "Calm down? _Calm down_?! How is it that _you_ can be so _calm_ when your brother is laying unconscious three feet away from you- wounded! Maybe _dying_?! How can you be so calm?!"

Raph backed off. Neither he nor Don dared to get close after that.

Leo sank to his knees; the crouch burned at his already exhausted ankles. He dropped his chin to his chest and stared at the floor, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "Mikey . . . I-I should have been there . . . I should have protected you . . . I . . ."

"Leo? You find a cool-looking bug on the ground or something?"

Leo's head snapped up. Mikey grinned back at him lopsidedly, his eyes glittering. "Mike . . . !" Leo wrapped his arms around his sibling, embracing him tightly.

Mikey gave a soft gasp as he felt the pressure on his bruised ribs. "Eh-! Leo, mind taking it easy? I just had a hunk of metal smash into me and I think I might have one or two teeny-tiny bruises."

Leo loosened his tight hug. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered. "You're safe now; I promise."

"Leo," Mikey murmured after a moment of silence, "did . . . did I really do it?"

Leo paused for a moment, taking in the fact of just how much his brother was looking up to him for approval and guidance. Had their small family really formed such a close bond?

He looked down. Mikey stared at him; his smile had faded and there was a trace of hurt in his eyes.

Leo smiled and hugged his baby brother tightly once again; ignoring the gasp of protest from the battered turtle. "Yes, Mikey. You did great. I'm so proud of you . . . you were so brave."

Mikey tried to ignore his throbbing ribs this time. "So I . . . I really don't . . . ?"

"No, little brother. You certainly do not suck at fighting."

Silence.

"Leo. You can let me go at any time here."

Leo released his brother. "Bruises, right. Sorry."

Don and Raph each laid a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Why would you ever think such a thing?" Don asked gently.

"'Cause I . . . I always lose. I'm always the victim and I always wind up helplessly hurt."

"That won't ever happen again," Raph murmured. "The Foot's vow ain't gonna come true. Ever."

"N-no more threats?" Mikey whispered hopefully.

Leo nodded, feeling a great rush of relief himself. "No more threats," he promised.

"So . . . can we go home now? I'm _hungry_ and I think there's some leftover pizza in the fridge, so . . ."

His brothers laughed.

* * *

(1) Marching tidbit: Percussion players can not turn their body when they march, as their drums must face the drum major (conductor) at all times. Because they have a big lump on their torso, unlike everyone else, when they march sideways, they sidestep on their toes like crabs (and yes, that's as hard as it sounds)

**_A/N: One of my slightly more detailed fight scenes...the last part was fun to write, for sure ;) Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Ciao!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Almost done! This is mostly a chapter I wrote for fun...but it's enjoyable (I think) nonetheless. Enjoy!_**

* * *

When they got home, they found Casey and April sitting in silence. Splinter was nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" Leo asked, immediately sure that something was wrong.

"Splinter died while you were gone," April replied quietly. "He just said . . . 'they've done it', and then he died. I think . . ."

"He knew," Leo finished for her. "He knew it was gonna happen. That's why he didn't come with us."

"So . . . what do we do now?" Mikey asked.

Leo sighed. "Well. First, we need to tend to each other's wounds. Then, we must give sensei a proper burial."

"And after that?" Don added.

Leo slowly turned toward them, a smile breaking across his face. "We . . . have got a date with some major vacation!"

"Yeah!"

The loss of their father wasn't as painful as they had thought; they had lived for four years believing him dead, so it was not a new concept to them. Tears were shed, of course, and there was no doubt anguish over the sudden loss.

And then, it was vacation time.

They went to all of the places they had always wanted to go- beaches, amusement parks, water parks, and a few concerts. They convinced Splinter's 'old friend'- the Daimyo of the Battle Nexus- to allow them to be humans, as they had been before, eliminating the need for disguises. The Daimyo also kindly provided them with transport, and a warm, restful place to stay for the night. They still 'ninja'd their way in', as Mikey put it. It was the best time they'd ever had together, as brothers.

Mikey still couldn't believe that his siblings convinced him to put on that bikini. And oh, how they all laughed. And took photos. "Thanks," Mikey grumbled. "It had to be yellow and polka dotted. Can I take it off now?"

There was no injury or illness, no fighting, no danger. Leo, however, was showing great refusal when it came to roller coasters.

"Aw, why not?" Raph asked. "You gotta go on Ninja with us!"

"It has the word 'ninja' in it!" Mikey added.

"No," Leo said. "I told you, I _don't like_ roller coasters. You can go. I'll wait at the exit."

"It's one of the smallest coasters in the park," Don said. "It isn't that bad."

"I said no and I meant no."

Raph nudged him playfully. "Aw, what? Scared 'cause it's a little ways off the ground?"

Leo shrank visibly. "Well . . . a bit. I'm not afraid of heights, but that doesn't mean I have to like flying. It just makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

"_Please_ go on it with us?" Mikey begged.

"Mikey-"

"_Please_?"

Leo sighed; standing up to Mikey's wide, pleading blue eyes was not an easy task. "Oh . . . okay, you win. I'll go."

"Yes!" Mikey squealed, grabbing Leo's hand and dragging him into the very short line. "_You_ are sitting by _me_."

"Um . . . sure. Why, exactly?"

"So I can protect you, bro! Heh!"

Leo rolled his eyes amusedly. "Okay. If you say so."

"How many?" the attendant asked.

"Four," Leo replied. "And I can not believe I let my little brothers con me into this."

The attendant chuckled and strapped Leo and Mikey into one seat and Don and Raph into the seat behind them. Leo let out a long, slow breath. "Mike . . ."

"Don't worry, Leo. You'll be fine. This isn't a lot worse than Gold Rusher. It's just . . . swingy."

"Swingy."

"Yup."

"So you say."

_Ninja! Hi-ya!_

Mikey gave Leo's shoulder a reassuring pat. The coaster jerked to life. Mikey folded his arms across his chest with a grin. "No hands?" Leo questioned.

"Nope. They'll be in the air."

Though Leo couldn't believe he was doing it, he, too, folded his arms across his chest. Mikey's grin widened. "Dude. You are so freaking cool."

"Mikey, if you start screaming like a little girl, I am gonna- whooaaaa!"

"_Dude_!" Mikey shouted, flinging his hands in the air. "This is the awesome-est thing _ever_!"

When Don and Raph exited the ride, they found Mikey crouched next to Leo, who was sitting on the stairs. Leo's shoulders were shaking, and he was holding his head in his hands. "He okay?" Raph asked.

Leo looked up, and, to his siblings' delight and relief, he was laughing. A deep, hearty laugh, one that shook his whole body. "I'm fine, Raph! That was one of the most exciting things I've ever done! That was _fun_!"

* * *

It wasn't until several days later, at the water park, that Mikey began to show any sign of hesitation. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, Mike?" Raph asked. "It's just a changing room. Nothin' to be nervous about."

"Just . . . guess I'm a little uncomfortable is all."

"C'mon, Mike. Just go in one of the stalls; I'll stand in front of the door."

"Do I _have_ to take off my shirt?"

Raph gave him a playful cuff over the head. "Will you go change already?"

Leo joined them, having put on his own swim trunks. "Hey, little brother, whatever happened to 'I don't need clothes'."

"I'm not a turtle at the moment, thank you very much. I don't wanna take off my shirt; that's all."

Leo shrugged. "Then don't. The attendants don't mind as long as it doesn't have any pins or anything that could scratch the slide. I'm not taking my shirt off; neither is Donny."

"Got that one," Don added, sitting down on the bench and fixing his violet undershirt. "I don't need anyone telling me how skinny I am."

"Well, okay."

A few minutes later, Mikey was leading them to what was probably the most intense ride in the park. "So . . . why doesn't Raph like shirts?"

Before Raph could so much as open his mouth, Don answered for him. "He likes showing off his muscles to the ladies." He ducked with a laugh, narrowly avoiding a playful swipe.

"Well it's true," Leo said, a smirk creeping onto his lips. He, too, dodged his sibling's light attack.

"Anyone got a _problem_ with my muscles?" Raph asked.

"Actually," Mikey began. He didn't quite duck in time. "Ow, dude!"

* * *

Throughout the whole vacation, there was only one thing that Mikey refused to do. He wouldn't go on any rides that sent him in a circle.

"Why not?" Don asked gently.

"I . . . I just don't . . . I don't want to . . . y'know, get sick or something."

Don laughed. "Mikey, Mikey, _Mikey_! You've been going on the biggest rides possible, with or without us, and you're worried about being _dizzy_?"

Mikey grinned faintly. "Does sound pretty stupid . . ."

"Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to. Just wait for us at the exit."

"Um . . . Donny?"

"Yeah?"

"You promise not to spin it too fast?"

Don smiled encouragingly. "I won't spin it at all. Look, that one's barely spinning; we'll try for it."

"'Kay." Mikey looked at the churro in his hand. "Huh . . . pretty dumb idea . . ."

Don laughed. "Come on."

They sat down in the teacup, giving Leo and Raph- who sat a ways away in a different cup- a cheery wave. "Wow!" Raph exclaimed. "Mikey's actually on the ride?"

"Shut up, Raphie boy." Mikey winked. "If I puke, I run over and puke on you."

"Now Mike," Don murmured, "if you get too dizzy, just close your eyes. It works; trust me."

"Got it."

The ride started up. "Okay," Mikey said. "Okay, this isn't so bad." He looked at the wheel in the center of the ride. "Dare I?"

Don shrugged. "Whatever you'd prefer."

"Uh . . . maybe not. Just to be safe."

"Alright."

Later . . .

"We have been in this line for a freakin' hour!" Raph complained. "This ride better be worth it. C'mere, Mike."

They sat down in the cartoony car, and off the ride went. "Hey," Mikey said. "What's this wheel do?"

"Beats me. Give it a spin."

Next thing they knew, they were facing backwards. "Sweet!" Mikey cried.

Later . . .

"Mikey! Get your hand off of that lever!"

"Aw, but it's _fun_, Leo!"

"It is very hard to aim a fake laser when you're spinning in circles!"

"Wheeeee!"

"Give me that!"

Of course, that only sent them into a tug fight and a wild jerking almost-spin. "Wahoo!" Mikey cheered.

"Great," Leo said. "So much for my score."

* * *

**_A/N: Aww, only one chapter left. I've had so much fun with this story! Well, either way, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Ciao!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: The turtle gods are against me...my pizza hath burned the roof of my mouth! And it...hurts...a lot...(cries)_**

**_Uh, anyhow..._**

**_This is the last chapter._**

**_(cires again)_**

**_I had so much fun writing this story! It's one of my favorites...using humans was an interesting task (and my beta bugged me about it until I got it right). So yeah. I hope you've enjoyed this fic; I sure have!_**

* * *

A smile touched the twenty-two year old's lips as he flipped through the pages of the photo album, his soft cerulean eyes shining with fondness at the memories. The book was filled with photos and drawings of humans, turtle tots, turtle teens, allies, and a few assorted villains. As he turned to the section labeled "The best vacation EVA", he sighed contentedly. That had been a good trip. No, a great trip. No, no, the _awesome-est_ trip. Ever.

"Mikey? You up yet?"

"Yeah, I'm up, Leo. Just being lazy."

The bed squeaked softly as Leo sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Hey, little brother. Whatcha doing?"

"Just looking through this old photo album."

Leo smiled. "Ah . . . that was a fun vacation. Now before we get lost in memories, it's time for practice."

"Oh . . . okay." Mikey flipped past a few more pages. "Hey . . . it's Donny in his uniform. Back when we were humans."

"Yeah, it is." Leo's eyes filled with soft emotion. "I was so proud of him, watching him walk out on that field for the first time. He was so excited. So grown-up. You remember, don't you?"

"He was bouncing off the walls like a maniac. Of course I remember." Mikey's eyes lit up. "Say . . . Leo, can I talk with Donny a bit before practice?"

"Sure. Ten minutes and then you both get yourselves to the dojo, alright?"

"Got it." Mikey darted away. "Donny, Donny, Donny, Donny, Donny . . ."

Leo chuckled mildly and resumed looking through the photo album as the continuous cry of 'Donny' faded off. He glanced up at the sound of a familiar, "Yo, Leo?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Raph. What's up?"

"Thought it was time for practice or something."

"Mikey wanted a little extra time; said he needed to talk to Donny."

"I kinda figured when I heard him . . ."

"Yeeeaah . . ." Leo shrugged. "It'll get Don out of bed if nothing else."

Raph glanced over his brother's shoulder. "You miss it?"

"Being human? A little. But . . . I really think I'm happier here."

"Y'know, Leo . . . you could'a gone through college and had a great career and been real successful. Heck, you could'a wound up as some guru who sits on those foggy mountains and gives everyone their proverb."

Leo chuckled. "And who only speaks in riddles."

"Well, I mean . . . don't you regret not being able to do that?"

"Be a guy who lives on a mountain and gives proverbs? Not really. Finishing school and having a real career . . . ? Sometimes. But I really would have missed you guys. And . . . I don't think I'd change things if I could."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. This just . . . feels right." Leo looked at the clock. "C'mon, Raph. Let's head for the dojo."

They went and waited, and soon Don and Mikey came to join them. They were both grinning from ear to ear, or so to speak. "What are you two so happy about?" Leo asked.

"Well," Don said, "I seem to remember you promising me something a little over a year ago. Something about you allowing Mikey and me to put you two through band camp? Hmm?"

"Oh . . ." Leo scratched the back of his head. "Ah . . . about that . . ."

"You _did_ promise," Don reminded him.

Leo chuckled weakly. "Guess I did. Well . . . what time does this start?"

"Eight A.M. sharp tomorrow. Now, it's supposed to be two weeks . . ."

Mikey giggled, and Raph folded his arms. "And I get how much of a say in this promise that I never knew existed?"

"But," Don continued, "we'll cut it down to two days. Day one, we teach you the basics. Day two, we . . . _attempt_ to teach you a mini-show."

"Very well," Leo agreed.

"Fine," Raph grunted.

"And," Don added, "there will be _no_ slacking off! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Leo and Raph answered in unison.

Laughter rang through the dojo. "Okay, guys," Leo said. "Let's get started. Basic calf stretch, left leg. Everyone ready? Twenty counts. One, two . . ."

* * *

**_A/N: And that's the end!_**

**_Okay, now I know I'm going to get the all-important question of, "Will there be a sequel?"_**

**_In answer, I have no plans for a TRUE sequel. However, I DO have fluttering ideas for a story of what would have happened if they had just been humans, and hadn't at one time been turtles, and had gone through school and grown up etc, etc. I don't know if these fluttering ideas will at some point condense into a full story. If they do, I shall inform you, my readers, at once._**

**_Until then, sayonara and I hope you've enjoyed the story! Now, what to write next..._**


End file.
